Inhuman(Final Fantasy 7: Part 2)
by The Loner
Summary: A good story for those who like Final Fantasy 7, Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon
1. My Brother? Oh Brother!

My Brother?! Oh brother!  
part 1:A new dimension...  
  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own FF7, Pokemon or any other anime you might that is in  
here(beleive me. There are at least 3 others in this story) Do not sue me because the only  
thing you'll be getting are my socks  
  
  
(It was 3 years since the threat named Meteor was over. Cloud and Tifa are married.   
Everyone has continued their life. The war with Sephiroth was over...or was it? Was  
Sephiroth the one really behind the Black Materia? and what has become of Jenova and  
Hojo?. Deep inside the Shinra Mansion, the secret lab down the stairs behind the  
bookcase, a very fimilar person is reading the books that led his life to his own undoing.)  
  
Sephiroth:Wha....what happened?! Why can't I remember what happened? I know  
Jenova is my mother...I remember in the reactor...then...here I am!(turns the  
page)...Jenova's child, Sephiroth is not classifed as a human? Sephiroth is more like his  
mother, Jenova? but....How come I don't look like...like what she looked like? Gast?(he  
puts the book back in the shelf. He notices it sticks out a bit more than the others. He  
looks at it and pushes it lightly. The book won't go it all the way and he pushes it with all  
his might. The books slides in as the bookcase opens to reveal a secret room. Sephiroth  
stares at the new room)....I never saw this before...what's this?(he looks into the room.   
He sees a bookcase with a bunch of books and in one corner, a strange machine. He  
walks to the bookcase and takes out a book and reads) Those fools at Shinra....they  
beleive that Professor Gast is working here...little do they know is that he is working with  
that anceint in the north fields. Little do they know about the true power that lurks in  
Jenova. One child has been produced and was named Sephiroth. He was sent away to  
receive training by a fencer, Lance Dragoon.(the rest is eledgible. Sephiroth puts the  
bhook back and takes out another. All of the pages have been ripped out except one with  
very little writing on the top) Specimen Jenova produced an utter failure. He is the perfect  
specimen but I seek a female specimen. Using the Dimension Portal, I sent him away...a  
failure?   
  
voice:I knew I would find you here...  
  
Sephiroth:(turns around to face the person responsible for his actions. His mother,  
Jenova, looking like a human woman but her head is scratched and scarred)Jenova! What  
did you do to me?!  
  
Jenova:Nothing much...I just made you summon the Black Materia  
  
Sephiroth:Why?!  
  
Jenova:It's part of my great plan! All I need is an army of my children and this planet is  
exceptable...  
  
Sephiroth:You nearly got me killed!  
  
Jenova:Ah...it was that human's fault....Cloud, is his name? What a horrible name for a  
human...(looks around)I bet you know about my secrets now  
  
Sephiroth:....this is your writing?  
  
Jenova:No, silly...this is the work of your father, Hojo...all of it...None of this was from  
that fool, Professor Gast...  
  
Sephiroth:...what's this about a failure?  
  
Jenova:I bet you are talking about Ameph Est. He is your brother, lost in another  
dimension inhabited by humans. I have the Black Materia and I can sense his life energy in  
there...but I'm having trouble finding him...he seems to disappear everytime I come close  
to him...  
  
Sephiroth:You are going to do the same thing what you done to me?  
  
Jenova:Of course...I never know when my father is going to strike...I'll see you soon,  
Sephiroth...Much sooner when I find Ameph(the machine whirls on and she jumps through  
the portal. Sephiroth races after she and jumps through the portal. He blacks out as soon  
as he reaches it)  
  
(Sephiroth wakes up. He is on the ground in a large city with a crowd looking down at  
him. Above his is some kind of creature with a peludum. It's winging the ring around  
chanting 'hypno')  
  
Sephiroth:Wha?!  
  
kid:Alright Hypno! You woke him up!  
  
Hypno:Hyp...  
  
Sephiroth:What the hell is that?!  
  
kid:It's a Hypno...you never seen one before?  
  
Sephiroth:Get it out of my face!(he gets up)Move it!!  
  
man:Not very thankful...  
  
kid:Fine! See if I'll help you anymore!!(the crowd walks away. Sephiroth walks through  
the city until he reaches a sign)  
  
Sephiroth:Welcome to Viridain City...Viridain, huh?...At least this place is like home...(he  
turns around and walks right into someone)Move it!(he looks down to see a beautiful  
blonde teenaged girl wearing clothes that looked like they were 5 to 10 sizes too big on  
her)  
  
girl:Move it?!  
  
Sephiroth::Yeah...or I'll make you wish that you were never born, girl...and do something  
about those clothes! You look like a rag!  
  
girl: Is that so! Don't you know who I am?  
  
Sephiroth:No...  
  
girl:I'm Stephanie Ark! Second strongest trainer in Kanto and the strongest girl trainer in  
the world!  
  
Sephiroth:I'm sure you are...  
  
Stephanie:Are you asking for a bruising, buster?!  
  
Sephiroth:Like you could bruise me, girl...women aren't meant for fighting!  
  
Stephanie:For that...I'm gonna make you pay!(she takes out a red and white ball)Akira!  
Do it!(she drops the ball and it explodes with a flash of light. Standing right in front of  
Sephiroth, is a monster with scales, bumps, claw, teeth and it had a pouch with a baby in  
it)  
  
Sephiroth:...What is this?! It looks like some mutated kangaroo!!  
  
Stephanie:Akira! Get'em!(Akira lunges at Sephiroth. Before Sephiroth can grab his  
sword, Akira slams Sephiroth with her shoulder. Sephiroth lands on the ground on his  
butt. He quickly draws his trusty masumune and gets up. Akira is waiting and glaring at  
him. The baby gives Sephiroth the finger)  
  
Sephiroth:What's this? You send another creature to do your job?!  
  
Stephanie:Akira! Give him a Megakick!(Akira growls and runs at Sephiroth. Sephiroth  
readies his sword and swings it but Akira already kicks him in the chest. Sephiroth flies  
back and rolls to his feet)  
  
Sephiroth:I guess it's time for magic...Fire3(he converts his energy to the fire plain and  
fires a large fireball at Akira. Akira is suprised as the fireball hits her in the face. Akira  
falls onto her back, knocked out)  
  
Stephanie:Akira!?(she recalls Akira and looks at Sephiroth)How....did you do that?!  
  
Sephiroth:If you tell anyone about that fireball...It'll be your life...besides...a real man  
would use his own fists to fight...I can see that you are just a weak girl(he leaves for the  
forest)  
  
Stephanie:Hmph...anyone shooting fireballs...has got to be taken into consideration...  
  
(Sephiroth walks through the Viridain forest. He sees a bunch of wierd overgrown bugs  
and sits down on a log to rest. He looks around at the trees when a shadowly figure  
wearing a black outfit and a black ski mask drops from the trees and lands on Sephiroth)  
  
Sephiroth:What the hell?!!(he throws the figure off his back and to his suprise, the figure  
flips and lands on his feet. Sephiroth grabs his sword)You wanna fight, Jenova? Why not  
use your demented body!?(the figure doesn't reply but the figure jumps at Sephiroth and  
kicks Sephiroth in the chin. The figure turns and sweeps Sephiroth. Sephiroth jumps up  
and swings his sword. The figure blocks it with a hidden knife and tosses it at Sephiroth.   
Sephiroth's shoulder pad stops it as his kicks the figure in the stomach, comes at him with  
a punch and slashes the figure to the ground. The figure rolls away from Sephiroth and  
jumps back up. Sephiroth converts hi energy into the wate rplain this time and sends a  
wave of water at the figure. The figure is startled and gets hit full force by the water.   
Sephiroth runs at the figure and points his sword's tip at the figure's neck. The figure just  
looks at the sword. Sephiroth grabs the ski mask and rips it off the figure's head and finds  
a ton of golden blonde hair)  
  
Stephanie:Ow!!  
  
Sephiroth:What the...?!(he stares at the girl who gave him a small run for his money)  
  
Stephanie:A weak girl, huh? I bet you didn't know that I seperate the weak girls from the  
men...  
  
Sephiroth:Hmmm....a martial artist, huh...  
  
Stephanie:Yeah...one of the best...only a few a better than me...  
  
Sephiroth:(begins to notices that the black clothes that Stephanie is wearing suddenly  
appeared baggy. Before they fit)...name them...one of them should be the one named  
Ameph Est.  
  
Stephanie:Nobody by that name...the best I know is the best trainer, The Pokemon  
Hunter. He's can break walls and stuff...  
  
Sephiroth:That must be Ameph...  
  
Stephanie:Ummm....not really, his real name is...Nob Kavos  
  
Sephiroth:Tell me where I can find this Pokemon Hunter  
  
Stephanie:Uhhhhh....I don't know where he is...but his father can contact him  
  
Sephiroth:Where is he?  
  
Stephanie:Fuchica City, the Miina Dojo. Koga's the Master of Miina.   
  
Sephiroth:Good....I hope we never met again...(he walks off)  
  
Stephanie:With Koga calling...yep  
  
(Sephiroth walks to Fuchica City. It looks like a Japanese neigborhood from the outside  
of it. He walks to the building that has japanese symbols on the side saying "Fuchica  
Pokemon Dojo. Leader: Janine Kovas" Below it was "Miina Dojo. Headmaster: Koga  
Kovas. Sephiroth nods and walks in. Inside was a man and a girl dressed in black gis.   
They were sitting with their eyes closed tightly. The man opens his eyes and glares at  
Sephiroth)  
  
man:....State your business...  
  
Sephiroth:I am looking for Nob...  
  
man:Why do you seek my son?  
  
Sephiroth:...it's because I have information about....Nob not begin related to your family  
  
man:(gasps)...So....You must be Nob's real father...  
  
Sephiroth:No! If it's true, I'm his brother  
  
man:Very well...Janine! Contact Nob and make some tea....I want to have a talk with this  
man...(the girl gets up and walks away)...as you might know, I am Koga Kovas...master  
of Miina and Elite Four trainer...and you?  
  
Sephiroth:I'm Sephiroth...  
  
Koga:So, Sephiroth...why is it that your family abandoned Nob?  
  
Sephiroth:It wasn't me...my father did it because we was seen as a failure  
  
Koga:Nob isn't a failure...not completely...he does fine in martial arts...  
  
Sephiroth:That's good to hear...at least, he fights  
  
Koga:But it was about 6 months ago when he quit a crimial gang known as Team Rocket.   
He was one of their top officers but he was forced to flee...  
  
Sephiroth:Why?  
  
Koga:The truth will be reveiled later...but now...I'll tell you what happened...15 years ago,  
I was a regular trainer...not one of the gym leaders like my daughter. I was searching for  
poison type Pokemon when I found a baby boy. I looked all around for a mother but I  
couldn't find one...so, I brought him home to raise him as my son...(Janine comes back  
with the tea)  
  
Sephiroth:I see...(he hears the door opening)  
  
Koga:Ah...Sephiroth, here is your brother...  
  
Janine:Uh oh...(Sephiroth turns around. Who he sees could not be his brother because  
first of all, it was a she and second of all, she was Stephanie Ark)  
  
To be continued  
  
Author note: Some of you might be thinking of another anime put into this. Please don't  
screw me about this because this is my first fanfic. 


	2. Cursed

Inhuman  
My brother?! Oh brother!  
part 2:Cursed  
  
disclaimer:I do not own anything that is anime! Stop bugging me about it!  
  
(note:)  
() are actions  
** are thoughs  
is telepathy  
  
(Sephiroth suddenly stood up. He stared at Stephanie. Obviously, Koga was drunk)  
  
Sephiroth:Are you mad?! She cannot be my brother! Period!  
  
Stephanie:Brother?! What's going on here, father?  
  
Koga:It is time I tell you the truth, Nob! You aren't from our family line! You are from  
his!  
  
Stephanie:What?! You mean...Zuki wasn't my mother?!  
  
Koga:No...she only gave birth to one child...and that's Janine  
  
Stephanie:No....don't say it's true, father...(tears well up in her eyes)...after all you've...  
  
Koga:Stop acting like a woman, boy!  
  
Sephiroth:What's going on here?  
  
Janine:It's why Nob left Team Rocket  
  
Sephiroth:Are you people nuts? That's a girl! A female! They have breasts when men  
don't  
  
Janine:Well, that's not Nob at the moment...(she takes her tea and dumps it on Stephanie,   
who begins to change. Her body grew and flattened out. She grew fairly tall as her hair  
shrunk into her skull and darkened to black. The same black hair Hojo had but it was  
short. Sephiroth watched in amazement as Stephanie became a he)  
  
Koga:Accept it, boy! I can no longer teach you my tradition!  
  
Nob:What?! I was honored to past it on!  
  
Koga:You left us for Team Rocket...and you lacked Poison Pokemon  
  
Nob:So? I was getting sick that Psychics could knock them out with one hit!  
  
Sephiroth: brother? He looks like Hojo...but I see a couple of similarities with  
Jenova...and his eyes(Nob's eyes were bright green. Mako green)...is he truly my brother?   
He's a......freak!!  
  
Nob:What?!  
  
Sephiroth:You are nothing more than a 2 Sex Wonder!  
  
Nob:2 Sex Wonder?! Look at you! You shoot fireballs and waves!   
  
Sephiroth:It's what I do...  
  
Nob:Yeah? I don't like it! I perfer close range fighting!  
  
Sephiroth:Fighting isn't for girls! Especially a half girl like you!  
  
Koga:Fighting can be for anyone have has the thought to protect the weak...  
  
Sephiroth:No way...all this work for a freak...  
  
Jenova:I don't see him as a freak...  
  
Sephiroth:Jenova!!  
  
Koga:Hm? What is this?  
  
Jenova:I see him as stronger than you, Sephiroth(appears by the door with a broad sword)  
  
Koga:So...I suspect you as their sister  
  
Jenova:You foolish human! I am their mother, Jenova! Come, Ameph! It's time I take  
you away from these humans  
  
Nob:You gotta be joking! You call my father a foolish human  
  
Sephiroth:What can you do to him? All he does is change into a girl  
  
Jenova:Yes, I know...first his fighting skills are going to help me and second, I can use his  
girl body to entice men to do my work  
  
Nob:What?!  
  
Jenova:Ameph...choose, the humans or me...what can they grant when I can grant you  
planets to rule  
  
Koga:This is utter madness...I want you out of my dojo, demon!  
  
Jenova:Quiet, human...  
  
Nob:I choose humans(grins) and I am gonna punch your lights out  
  
Jenova:Is this what my family does to me? Is there no way to defeat Wrexsoul?  
  
Nob:Ya!!(he jumps forward at Jenova. Jenova swings her sword with one hand and  
slashes Nob. Nob lands in the wall)Ow!(Jenova stands over Nob)  
  
Jenova:Now, my little Ameph...prepare to become my enforcer...(she holds the tip of her  
sword at Ameph's neck)  
  
Ameph:...(a dart hits Jenova in the shoulder. Jenova twitches but she continues her focus  
on Ameph. Ameph begins to shimmer when a flaming knife hits Jenova in the shoulder.   
She grabs her shoulder in pain as Ameph stops shimmering)Whoa...what happened?  
  
Sephiroth:Brother or freak! I won't let you ruin his life!(he lunges at Jenova and slashes  
her in the chest. Jenova swings her sword at Sephiroth's feet and sweeps him. She then  
kicks him across the room)Ow! Man!  
  
Ameph:(gets up)Time for a little payback(he kicks Jenova in the back and spins for a  
bunch of kicks to her head. Jenova turns around to face Ameph and fires some  
unelemental power at Ameph. Ameph falls back down)Why can't I win?!  
  
Koga:Concentrate!  
  
Ameph:*This doesn't look good...*Ameph!! Use my sword!!(a sword apears in midair  
in front of Ameph. Jenova looks at it strangly. Ameph quickly grabs the sword and stabs  
Jenova)  
  
Jenova:oof!!(she punches Ameph and he blasts through the wall and onto the street)You  
dare attack your mother?!  
  
Ameph:*Who are you!?I'll explain later! Jump into the water and let me do this*Wha?!  
Are you nuts?*trust me!Uhhh...now for my ultimate Martail arts attack!!   
  
Jenova:Give it your best shot!  
  
Ameph:HEERRRRRAAAGHHHHH(shows his battle aura and runs away)Later  
  
Jenova:What?! Coward!! Running away!  
  
(Ameph runs to the Fishing Guru's house and jumps into the pond. That changed him  
back into a her. She jumps out of the water)  
  
Stephanie:*Now what?!*It's okay...I can handle her*Who are you?! Tell me!!*Fine! I  
am the real Stephanie Ark. I gave you that name when you were thinking of one*What?!   
You mean you are a real person? How come you haven't been talking since I got  
cursed*I....wanted to die...I failed to protect my hometown...but that woman...she said  
something about Wrexsoul....That's the one responsible!*Charming story, Steph...here  
comes the psycho "Come with me and I'll let you rule worlds"*(Jenova walks into veiw)  
  
Jenova:...(snickers)Well...you now want to fight me as a girl? Fine by me!(she raises her  
sword ans stabs forward. Stephanie blocks the stab and stabs Jenova in the stomach.   
Jenova swings her sword at Stephanie but misses. Stephanie ducks under the sword slash  
and sweeps Jenova. Stephanie then stabs Jenova in the chest)  
  
Stephanie:*Whoa...you are a good fighter...how old are you? 34 or  
something?*15*15?! How could you fight this well?!*I trained when I was 5 and  
never stopped*  
  
Jenova:(gasps)...I can't beleive this(clutches her wound)....my own son...my own girly  
son...stabbing his own mother!! But this is not the end...Why can't I protect my own  
family?!(she disappears)  
  
Stephanie:*You got a lot to explain, Stephanie*(she walks back to the Fuchica gym)  
  
Sephiroth:I expected you dead or a slave now...why are you a girl?  
  
Stephanie:Okay! So, Miss Creepy threw me into the water  
  
Koga:Nob...you have fought off a foe I could not  
  
Sephiroth:Because you didn't fight old man...all you did was throw darts and knives  
  
Koga:Her chi far exceded my own...  
  
Stephanie:Well, now that she's gone...what do we do with you?  
  
Sephiroth:Hmph...what could I do with you? Maybe I should take you back to your home  
dimension  
  
Koga:That would be good for the boy's training...  
  
Stephanie:How?(Janine walks over with some more tea and pours it on Stephanie,  
changing her into Ameph)  
  
Koga:I beleive you'll see  
  
Sephiroth:alright...I'll take him...but no girl stuff!  
  
Ameph:Whadya mean girl stuff?  
  
Sephiroth:I mean that I am not going to give you money to buy dresses or stuff  
  
Ameph:Are you nuts?! Why would I do that?! I rather stay with these baggy clothes  
  
Koga:He's a complete man, Sephiroth...  
  
Sephiroth:but there is one problem...how are we going to get back to my dimension?  
  
Koga:Something to come up...  
  
(Later, Sephiroth and Ameph are walking to Celadon)  
  
Sephiroth:...tell me something...how long have you been cursed?  
  
Ameph:6 months...first month was torture....but then I learned that hot water changes me  
back into a manIt's no picnic for me being a man  
  
Sephiroth:If I was in your condition, I'd go nuts...  
  
Ameph:I think I already did, I sometimes have this nightmare about me being in a Freak  
show and the sign says "Come see the 2 Sex Wonder! A boy who can turn into a beautiful  
girl". I would wake up and train a bit  
  
Sephiroth:Don't go there(they make it Celadon and walk in the streets. They come to a  
TV store where the news was present)  
  
TV reporter:In the news today, gaint bugs are attacking the Radio Tower in Goldenrod  
but this just in. A woman has been sighted in the Silph Co. tower(a picture of Jenova is  
shown in the Silph Co. top floor making something)  
  
Sephiroth:Jenova?!  
  
Ameph:I thought she was dead  
  
Sephiroth:She isn't easy to kill...neither is me...and maybe you  
  
Ameph:I guess we better go pay Jenova a visit  
  
(Sephiroth and Ameph quickly gets to Silph Co. tower and take the elevator to the top  
floor where Jenova was working on something and looking at a paper)  
  
Ameph:I hope you got insurance for that  
  
Sephiroth:Jenova...(draws his sword and snarls)  
  
Jenova:So...my own sons follow me. But you are too late!(she presses a button on the  
machine and it creates a portal. Jenova laughes as she disappears through the portal)  
  
Ameph:Through the big hole?  
  
Sephiroth:Uh huh...(they both run to the portal and jumps through it)  
  
to be continued  
  



	3. Clouds of Strife

Clouds of Strife  
  
Disclaimer:Why should I tell you? You people seen these hundreds of times so you don't  
need me to write these.  
  
() are actions  
** are thoughts  
is telepathy(or Stephanie talking to Ameph)  
  
(Sephiroth and Ameph walks through the portal. They finds themselves in the main room  
in the Shinra Mansion and Jenova was no where to be found)  
  
Sephiroth:Damn....she got away. Well, since she's after you and not me  
  
Ameph:Yeah...Lucky you. If she comes, I guess we beat her up again  
  
Sephiroth:We? Who is we?  
  
Ameph:Me and you...who else?  
  
Sephiroth:When was I going to help you...it's bad enough that you are here in this  
dimension  
  
Ameph:You want me to turn evil and "Rule the planets?"  
  
Sephiroth:Fine...I see your point...  
  
Ameph:So, where are we? Looks like a haunted house...maybe Dracula lives here.   
  
Sephiroth:...*Why did I take him here? There is nothing here*  
  
Ameph:Aren't we going to your house?  
  
Sephiroth:...I don't have a house  
  
Ameph:Ohh...then I hope Reality One doesn't mind if we take this one  
  
Sephiroth:But...  
  
Ameph:This place looks like World War 3, 4 and 5...  
  
Sephiroth:This place...  
  
Ameph:Let's get this place back in order...  
  
Sephiroth:Oh fine...*This place is going to need to keep me in the shadows*  
  
Ameph:Let's check it out(He walks into the kitchen and finds a whole bookcase against  
the door)Hey, Sephy! How ya get rid of this bookcase?  
  
Sephiroth:I don't care!(Sephiroth walks upstairs to find the bedroom a total mess. Books,  
dirt, dust and other objects litered the floor)This place is a dump!(a loud sound comes  
from downstairs. Sephiroth rushes to the source and finds that Ameph knocked down a  
wall with the bookcase)  
  
Ameph:Decorating would of been nice  
  
Sephiroth:What did you do?  
  
Ameph:Nothing. I just lifted the bookcase...(walks into the kitchen)Nice place...At least  
we got someone to cook  
  
Sephiroth:I am not cooking!  
  
Ameph:So?(he takes out a Pokeball out of his pocket and tosses it onto the floor. A large  
4 armed humaniod creature appears)...Suey will  
  
Sephiroth:What the hell is that?!  
  
Ameph:She's a Machamp. Her name's Suey and she can cook seriously well(the  
Machamp pulls an apron out of thin air and puts it on)  
  
Sephiroth:We don't have any food...  
  
Ameph:So? I'll go get some  
  
(Down the street from the Shinra Mansion. Sephiroth's rival, Cloud Strife watches the  
TV with his wife, Tifa Strife. They are watching Ranma 1/2 when the door rings. Cloud  
gets up to answer it. It was Ameph)  
  
Ameph:Yo, man. Me and my*at least I think*bro just moved here and I like to know  
where the food shop was  
  
Cloud:It's the big house next to the inn  
  
Ameph:Thanks, mac! Oh...I haven't introduced myself...Name's Ameph Kavos, Martial  
artist and Trainee Ninja...and yours?  
  
Cloud:Cloud Strife...which house do you live?  
  
Ameph:The big haunted one...if you feel like it, (Dracula accent)Enter my domain to have  
dinner with us. Later!!(he leaves)  
  
Cloud:Someone moved into the Shinra Mansion?(he walks back to Tifa)  
  
Tifa:Who was it?  
  
Cloud:Some kid...we invited us for dinner...honestly, someone in the Shinra Mansion is  
gotta be a complete looney  
  
Tifa:They shouldn't be that bad  
  
Cloud:He said he was a Trainne Ninja  
  
Tifa:He must be from Wutai then...Maybe Yuffie knows him. What's his name?  
  
Cloud:Ameph Kavos  
  
Tifa:Why don't we go?  
  
Cloud:Oh fine...just because he and his family are new...  
  
(The Shinra Mansion. Ameph walks backs in with a couple of bags of food. He snickers  
as he jumps onto a wall above the door leading to the kitchen and punches his hand into it,  
making a hole in it and he hangs off it)  
  
Ameph:Sephiroth!!! Help!! It's Jenova!!(Sephiroth grabs his sword and runs out of the  
kitchen. Ameph drops from the wall and lands on Sephiroth's back)SNEAK  
ATTACK!!!(Sephiroth throws Ameph to the floor and puts his sword at his neck)  
  
Sephiroth:What are you doing?!  
  
Ameph:Scaring the shit outta ya  
  
Sephiroth:I thought you were really under attack!  
  
Ameph:You really think I would do that bad against a loser like Jenova? Puh-lease(hands  
Sephiroth the food)Oh yeah...some people down the street might be coming over tonight  
for dinner  
  
Sephiroth:Great...Just what I need...humans  
  
Ameph:You need to work on your people skills(he walks to see Suey cooking rice and  
shrimp together)Chinese?  
  
Suey:Grouwg  
  
Ameph:....Okay(he puts the food on the ground)We got company tonight. Could you  
make a little more food?  
  
Suey:Growg!!(nods)  
  
Ameph:Good...I'll be doing my usual. You can join if you can finish   
  
Suey:(nods)Groawg!!  
  
(Later. Cloud and Tifa knock on the door of the Shinra Mansion. The door opens and a  
large mutated kangaroo answers it. Cloud is starled and draws his Buster Sword)  
  
Cloud:What is that?!  
  
Akira:Kronga!  
  
Tifa:It's not threatening us  
  
Akira:Kronga!!(Ameph walks up)  
  
Ameph:I see you people are here. Sorry if Akira starled you*What's he doing with a  
sword?*Put your blade away, man! Come in!(Cloud and Tifa walk into the house)  
  
Cloud:This place looks a bit better...since the last time I was here(They sit down at a  
dinner room table. A loud noise is heard from the kitchen)  
  
Ameph:Uh oh...Sounds like trouble(he jumps onto the table and runs to the kitchen. He  
sees Sephiroth and Suey arguing)Whatya doing, Sephy?  
  
Sephiroth:I still don't think that this creature can cook us dinner  
  
Ameph:She cooked for me lots of time  
  
Suey:Grrrrr  
  
Ameph:Just let her serve us...then tell me what ya think. Our guest people are sitting at  
the table  
  
Sephiroth:Fine...(he walks into the dining room. A loud scream is heard)  
  
Ameph:Continue to cook, Suey...(he runs to the dining room where Sephiroth and Cloud  
are staring at each other with swords draw. Tifa just stares at Sephiroth)  
  
Sephiroth:You...  
  
Cloud:You...  
  
Tifa:How....how can he be alive?!  
  
Ameph:I'm sense hostility in here...  
  
Sephiroth:You bastard...this is Cloud...he tried to kill me  
  
Cloud:and I will, Sephiroth...soon, you will be stopped! and I can avenge Aeris' death!  
  
Sephiroth:That was Jenova! I was innocent!  
  
Tifa:What do we do?!  
  
Cloud:Just leave it to me, Tifa...(he jumps onto the table and at Sephiroth. Sephiroth  
jumps back from Cloud and lunges forward, slashing Cloud. Cloud swings his sword at  
Sephiroth and manages to slash his side. Before anyone could move after that, Ameph  
bodyslams Cloud away from Sephiroth)  
  
Ameph:Hey! No fightin in the house!  
  
Cloud:You idiot! Don't you know who that is?!  
  
Ameph:Sephy  
  
Cloud:Yes! And he nearly destroyed this world and Killed the Planet!  
  
Sephiroth:That's old news!  
  
Cloud:Lair!  
  
Ameph:Well, I do not like you so I'll kill you  
  
Sephiroth:No, Ameph...Cloud's mine...(looks at Tifa)You can have her. I hear she's a  
martial artist trained in Zagen-Fu(is that right?)  
  
Ameph:Hey! Just what I want!(he jumps onto the table and it collaspes. Cloud and  
Sephiroth's swords clash together. Cloud charges up his materia and fires a large fireball  
at Sephiroth. Sephiroth puts up a MBarrier to deflect it. Cloud lunges forward and jumps  
high for a Braver. Sephiroth blocks the Braver as it comes down as he fires a Bolt3 at  
Cloud, knocking him across the room. Cloud gets up as Sephiroth jumps high into the air  
to the ceilling and comes down at Cloud with his own variation of the Braver. Cloud rolls  
out of the way as Sephiroth creates a new door in the wall. CLoud stabs with his sword at  
Sephiroth and stabs him in the stomach. Sephiroth grabs his chest but fires a Ice3 spell at  
Cloud. Cloud get hits by it and falls into the kitchen. Suey looks at Cloud and grabs him  
and his sword and throws him out the window. Sephiroth runs in to find Cloud looking at  
him angrily throw the broken window)  
  
Cloud:I will kill you!!  
  
Sephiroth:That's kinda hard, weakling...I suggest you leave for home before I am forced  
to rip your head off your shoulders!(Cloud growls and leaves for the moment. Sephiroth  
looks at Suey)...I didn't ask for your help  
  
Suey:GRRRR!!!!(threatens Sephiroth with an iron pan)  
  
Sephiroth:Fine, fine, fine...I wonder of Ameph is holding off...  
  
(Back in the dining room. A few minutes ago when Sephiroth and Cloud were fighting.   
Ameph was up against Tifa)  
  
Tifa:Who are you?! Why are you with Sephiroth?  
  
Ameph:Cuz he's my brother, dat's why  
  
Tifa:y....You're related to Sephiroth?  
  
Ameph:That's what it has come to...Now...who are you?   
  
Tifa:I'm Tifa Strife. and by my husband! I will kill you just like Cloud is doing to  
Sephiroth  
  
Ameph:Okay...Kill me. Hit me HARD!  
  
Tifa:With pleasure!(she runs at Ameph and hits him in the face and then the stomach and  
uppercuts him. AMeph falls back but when he hits the ground, he rolls back to his  
feet)What?  
  
Ameph:My turn!(Ameph jumps forward and kicks Tifa in the left leg. He lands on his  
back and jumps forward on his hands to knock Tifa off balance and land on her. He jumps  
off and reaches into his pocket)  
  
Tifa:Is that all? Little man?!(she jumps up)Now, I am angry!(she forms of ball of chi and  
fires it at Ameph. Ameph dodges to the right as Tifa fires another ball of chi. This one  
hits Ameph. As he falls, he quickly takes a small lit bomb out of his pocket and sends it  
flying at Tifa. TIfa doesn't see it past her shoulder and it explodes, she rolls from the  
explosion)  
  
Ameph:If Sephiroth can do it, so can I!!! YEARRRGHH!!!!!(He shows a large battle aura  
as he prepares to fire a fireball at Tifa. He aims his hands at Tifa but all that comes out are  
embers)Wah!?  
  
Tifa:Seems like you can't use magic without materia! Like me!(She fires a real Fire3 at  
Ameph. Ameph looks at it stunned. Before he gets hit, Sephiroth grabs him as the chair  
behind Ameph turns to ashes)  
  
Sephiroth:Are you losing to her?!  
  
Ameph:I had eveything under control, Sephy!  
  
Sephiroth:Yeah right! I see you want to use magic. Humans need the aid of materia be we  
don't  
  
Ameph:Why is that?  
  
Sephiroth:I dunno...something Hojo wrote about energy that flows freely through our  
bodies and not to Humans  
  
Ameph:I see  
  
Tifa:Hey! I was figfhting you, little man!!  
  
Ameph:Let me take out the trash!(he tosses another bomb at Tifa. TIfa runs from the  
bomb as Ameph continues to take out bombs. Tifa stares and runs out of the house.   
Ameph puts the bombs back into his pocket)  
  
Sephiroth:What's with the bombs?  
  
Ameph:Half Ninja/Half Team Rocket...Koga taugh my how to store lit bombs in your  
pocket and they'll never go off. Lots of Team Rocket people used these kind of bombs  
  
Sephiroth:You still need to learn about magic and stuff....don't worry, everyone is good at  
some elements and others. I perfer stuff like Fire  
  
Ameph:Aww....you mean I need to find my element or center  
  
Sephiroth:....ummm....yeah  
  
Ameph:And let the Force be with you?  
  
Sephiroth:Shut up!....Great...more work on the house.   
  
Ameph:Last time we have company over...especially psychopaths down the street. Now,  
explain to me? Are we Humans?  
  
Sephiroth:No, we are not...Hojo wrote in his books that we are classifed as the Lifa or He  
would say Inhuman  
  
Ameph:Whose Hojo?  
  
Sephiroth:He's supposed to be our father. He helped Jenova produce us and he's a insane  
sciencist. If you met him, he would probaly want to study your curse  
  
Ameph:(shudders)That's the last thing I want to happen...Tell me when we see this Mad  
Doctor Dad  
  
(Meanwhile, Shinra Headquarters is still in ruins but a man sits at a table reading books)  
  
man: That damn failure, Cloud! He ruined everything! No more Sephiroth! No more  
Jenova! No more meteor!! I could just kill him if I had the strengh!(Jenova appears  
behind him)  
  
Jenova:I am not gone...and so isn't Sephiroth  
  
man:Can it be? Jenova?  
  
Jenova:Yes, Dr. Hojo  
  
Hojo:Where have you been? I was worrying that Wrexsoul would attack me for being a  
Lifa!  
  
Jenova:He can't hold your power because I made you a Lifa. Besides. I have a plan that  
can get us back on track. Remember, Project JENOVA? I think I know a way to turn  
Humans into Lifas and then become my slaves...Wrexsoul won't stand a chance  
  
Hojo:Yes! I can see it now!  
  
Jenova:We'll have to continue our opperations in another Dimension. The same  
Dimension where you sent Sephiroth for training. Sephiroth or his brother will never find  
us there  
  
Hojo:His brother? You don't mean that failure, Ameph Est?  
  
Jenova:Yes, he's alive...and he has an interesting curse that changes him into a female  
  
Hojo:(his eyes glint)How interesting...  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's note: This story isn't about Cloud or Tifa. It's about Sephiroth, Ameph and  
Stephanie. Wrexsoul will be cleared in the next story if you are wondering  
  
Next story: After Hojo's test subject, Weapon X explodes and knocks Ameph out. He  
finds himself as Stephanie, 500 years in the past. It was the day when Stephanie was  
going to become a Sailor Senshi(hint hint) and also the day before Kantina's destruction 


	4. Back to Kantina

Back to Kantina  
  
disclaimer:Don't bug me  
  
(Action)  
*Thoughts*  
Stephanie speaking to Ameph  
  
(The next day. Sephiroth and Ameph are fixing off what's left of the roof after a  
thunderstorm destroyed most of it)  
  
Sephiroth: Geez....everytime we fix this place, it breaks some more  
  
Ameph:It's worse than Team Rocket HQ  
  
Sephiroth:So tell me....what's Miina supposed to be?  
  
Ameph:It's a form of martial art, I don't know what it is but Koga's great great great  
grandfather combined Karate and Ninjitsu to get it. I guess yours is samurai  
  
Sephiroth:No. It's just regular fencing.  
  
Ameph:Who taught you?  
  
Sephiroth:A man named Lance Dragoon but why do you care?!  
  
Ameph:Lance Dragoon!? He's the leader of the Elite 4! Highest authority on Pokemon in  
Kanto and Johto.   
  
Sephiroth:You mean I was sent to your dimension for training  
  
Ameph:Unless it's a different Lance(A loud noise is heard from the side of the house)Oh  
boy  
  
Sephiroth:Cloud...  
  
Ameph:Nough said! Let's go!(they walk over to the side of the house and see a smaller  
version of the Ruby Weapon punching the wall down. It was 3 stories tall)  
  
Sephiroth:What the...? Hojo?  
  
Ameph:This is the work of Hojo?(the monster looks at them)  
  
monster:AMEPH!! SEPHIROTH!!! I AM THE WEAPON X!!! I HAVE BEEN SENT  
BY HOJO TO BRING AMEPH TO HIM SO HE CAN STUDY AMEPH'S CURSE!!!   
SEPHIROTH SHALL DIE IN THE COMBAT!!!  
  
Ameph:Damn, you are loud!!  
  
Sephiroth:(draws his Masumune)So, it was Hojo(The Weapon X swings it arm at both of  
them. Ameph jumps onto the arm as Sephiroth cuts the arm off. Ameph jumps of the  
severed arm and land back on the ground. The Weapon X fires a stream of flames from  
it's mouth. Sephiroth shields himself with a Mbarrier as Ameph runs to the feet of the  
Weapon X and ties another magic spell. This time, Ameph charges energy from the  
Lighting Plane and fires a large bolt of electricity at the Weapon X. The Weapon X just  
kicks Ameph into Sephiroth. They get up and face the one amred Weapon X)  
  
Ameph:So...combo strike! Atomic Wedgie or the BrainBuster?  
  
Sephiroth:What are you talking about?(shields more flames from the Weapon X)  
  
Ameph:Just pick one!  
  
Sephiroth:BrainBuster?  
  
Ameph:Okay.(Ameph picks up Sephiroth and grunts)Man...you need to go on a diet!  
  
Sephiroth:The hell you are doing! Put me down!!(Ameph throws Sephiroth with all his  
might at the Weapon X's head. Sephiroth gets the idea and uses his Masumune to poke it  
into the eye of the monster. The Weapon X screams in pain. Sephiroth lands on it's head  
and jabs the masumune deep into the Weapon X's skull. Ameph runs to the Weapon X's  
foot and tries to lift it. The Weapon X just stops moving)  
  
Weapon X:If I go down!! I'll take you with me!!  
  
Sephiroth:Ameph! Run!!(he jumps off the Weapon's X's head. Ameph doesn't hear him  
as the Weapon X grabs Ameph and jumps high into the air)  
  
Ameph:Oh SHIT!!!(the Weapon X explodes taking Ameph with it. Ameph blacks out)  
  
(Ameph wakes up. He realizes that he was Stephanie at the moment. She looks around at  
the scenery. The Shinra Mansion or Nebilhum wasn't in veiw. What was in veiw was a  
large medival looking town. She gets up and sees the tunic she was wearing)  
  
Stephanie:What the hell? What am I wearing?!(she examines her boots) I look like a  
kokiri from that game, Legends of Zelda!...or maybe Link.(Looks to the  
town)Kantina...*Huh?*That's Kantina! My hometown. It was supposed to be  
destroyed 500 years ago!*500 years ago? Are we in Medival times?*...if that's what it  
was called, yes(Stephanie looks around)*Hey! I reckonize this place! It looks like the  
entrance of Rock Tunnel with no Rock Tunnel...I guess I found out what happened to  
your home. Let's go check it out*Why are we here?*I guess we go find out,  
Stephanie*(Stephanie walks into Kantina. The guards walk up to Stephanie and  
salute)Salute to them*Why?*Just do it!(Stephanie salutes back to them)  
  
guard 1:How was your adventure, General Ark?  
  
Stephanie:Ummm....it was very.......educational!  
  
guard 2:Ah...that's good to hear. No one can survive without a good education*How  
could it be educational? She just went to Fushica town to sharpen her sword*  
  
guard 1:Sir Thomas is waiting for you  
  
Stephanie:Thanks, I'll catch ya later(the guards exchange glances)Maybe you should let  
me do the talking*General Ark?*Yes. I am the leader of Kantina's forces*How is  
that?*My father was but he was killed. By Kantina's law, I had to become the next but I  
ran away when I was 8 to avenge my father's death. When I returned, everyone was  
surprised on how good I could use a sword and gladly let me become the general without  
going into war*I guess you had it lucky. One question...where and who is Sir  
Thomas?*I'll get us there(Stephanie walks to the castle. The guard salutes her as she  
salutes back. The drawbridge lowers and Stephanie walks in)*Hey...nice house*It's not  
my house. It's King Markus' castle. I just live here because I have no family(Stephanie  
walks to the courtyard and a big man greets her. Stephanie salutes to him)  
  
Thomas:Welcome back, Stephanie. No reports on activities made by Wrexsoul  
  
Stephanie:That's good to hear, Sir Thomas.  
  
Thomas:You may go to your room. We'll keep watch of our the outer lands(Salutes and  
leaves. Stephanie walks into the castle and into a room with a bed. A bookcase was on  
one wall, a window on the other and a desk and a bed)  
  
Stephanie:*So....do you remember this day?*I think so. If I came back from Fushica,  
then Wrexsoul attacks with his army of Abadons*Abadons?*They look like gaint  
bugs*Hey! This could be a movie! Medival kinghts vs Gaint bugs! We'll call it "When  
Gaint Bugs attack"*Most people die from the attack but I survive. I go fight Wrexsoul  
but I lose*Okay...so we crush Wrexsoul when we have the chance*I didn't stand a  
chance...*So...you got me*You don't understand, Ameph. I didn't even hurt him when  
I am the best swordswoman in Kantina*Yeah. But I am the best Miina fighter of  
Fushica*Koga is much better than you are(A dark cloud appears our the mountains in  
the distance)*Looks like a fight in the rain*No! Those are the abadons!!(Stephanie runs  
out into the town. Thomas runs up to her)  
  
Thomas:They are attacking swarms!!  
  
Stephanie:Ready the catapults and the archers!! Don't let them get into town!(she draws  
her sword)  
  
Thomas:Fire the catapults and deploy the archers!!(the soldiers ready the boulders and  
arm their arrows. They shoot furiously at the on coming swarm but they only shoot down  
very few. The abadons land on the catapults and cut up the archers with hidden claws in  
her hands. They look like overgrown humanoid bugs with 2 long human arms. The arms  
ended in stumped which conceiled the blades. 2 bug like arms stuck out of it's chest and a  
horn was where one eye was. The abadons quickly jump from from the gates and land on  
the ground. The people of Kantina scream in terror as they run into their houses. ONly  
the soldiers remain and attack them with their spears)  
  
Stephanie:*We fight?*Yes!(Stephanie runs at an abadon and kicks it. The abadon  
swings it's claw at Stephanie but she blocks it with her sword. Stephanie jabs her sword  
deep into the abadon's flesh and sticks it out and kicks another oncoming abadon. The  
first abadon grabs Stephanie with it's chest claws and pulls her to itself. Stephanie elbows  
the abadon hard and jams her sword deep into it's stomach again. A third abadon flies and  
slashes Stephanie's side. Stephanie punches the abadon in the chest and swings her sword  
at it. The sword glows as the wind picks up and slashes the abadon in the face. The  
abadon's face falls apart and it falls to the ground dead. The second abadon grabs  
Stephanie with it's chest claws again. A fourth abadon flies low and prepares to remove  
Stephanie's head. Before Stephanie can move, THomas jumps onto the abadon and cuts  
it's head off. Stephanie turns her sword around and stabs the abadon in the stomach and it  
falls down dead)  
  
Thomas:We are not going to make it!!(An abadon slashes his armor as he spins slashes it)  
  
Stephanie:*The man's right*(she begins fighting a fifth, sixth and seventh abadon at once.   
She cuts off one's arm but the seventh slashes her in the stomach. Stephanie swings her  
sword and the Abadon's chest blades fly off but the sixth bodyslams her. Stephanie turns  
to face the sixth abadon but more gang up on her) *Oh...shit* (Stephanie begins to glow.   
The abadons are startled and back up)*Huh?*I was startled, too...I never knew that this  
would happen*What's going on?*This was also the day I turned into a Sailor Senshi of  
Kantina but I thought Sailor Senshis were guardains of planets. Not kingdoms*You are  
confusing me. I might as well attack them while they CHICKEN OUT!!*(Stephanie runs  
at an abadon and kicks it in the face. She take the sword and stabs it into it's face. SHe  
jumps off and bodyslams another one to the ground and she begins to punch it in the face  
continously. She continues to glow and her tunic is replaced by a yellow skirt, yellow  
bows, knee high yellow boots and a tiara with a yellow gemstone)  
  
Thomas:Good lord......S....Stephanie is a Sailor Senshi(she was acting differently)  
  
Sailor Kanto:WHATTTT?!!!! WHAT IS THIS THAT I AM WEARING?!!!! GET IT  
OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!Calm down, Ameph!*Calm?! Listen, girl! I am  
wearing a skirt that is too short!! IT'S RUINING MY MANHOOD!!*Just let me handle  
this*Uh uh! I want OUT of this.....thing!*(Sailor Kanto begins to move at a speed faster  
than she regularly moved. She quickly slashes 3 abadons in 5 seconds and kicks  
another)*I WANT OUT!*Be quiet!! Are you acting like a man complaining like  
that?!*....um....no*THEN SHUT UP!!(Sailor Kanto begins to cut the abadons more  
cleanly. A large group of abadons flies straight at her. Sailor Kanto's sword begins to  
glow. Just before the group of abadons can shred Sailor Kanto, Sailor Kanto slashes the  
air in front of the abadons. The abadons just freeze in mid air as the wind howls. After a  
good 10 seconds, the abadons all fall apart onto the ground. They disappear after that)  
  
Thomas:....Stephanie?!(he staring at Sailor Kanto)  
  
Sailor Kanto:Not Stephanie, Sir Thomas. Sailor Kanto!  
  
Thomas:But....how? No one can be a Sailor Senshi unless they are related to one of the  
Senshis of the planets!  
  
Sailor Kanto:I do not know why I am a Senshi but...I will use this power to ward off evil!  
  
Thomas:Maybe you are truely powerful enough to defeat Wrexsoul  
  
Sailor Kanto:I shall return in victory!Poor Thomas. If he only knew what really  
happens*What happens?*I don't come close to beating Wrexsoul*I'll do it if I JUST  
GET OUT OF THIS DAMN OUTFIT!!*C'mon...we have to face off against  
Wrexsoul(She leaves Kantina. Thomas watches her disappears over the hill)  
  
(Sailor Kanto comes to the Black Valley. It was unusaully quiet but a large black tower  
was in the center of the valley. Sailor Kanto walked to the tower and kicked the door  
open and walked in. On a large black throne, sat a man. He wore black armor, had a  
pale face, red eyes and long jet black hair that looked like Sephiroth's. The man looked  
young but he sounded like he was 50 years old)  
  
Sailor Kanto:*Is that...?*Yes, Ameph. That's Wrexsoul  
  
Wrexsoul:Hmmm?....Who are you?  
  
Sailor Kanto:I am formerly Stephanie Ark. Now I am Sailor Kanto!  
  
Wrexsoul:Ahh....You somehow gained Senshi powers, eh Miss Ark? Even with that  
power, you are no match for me!  
  
Sailor Kanto:I think not, Wrexsoul  
  
Wrexsoul:You still wish to die? I can make that wish come true...You'll be seeing your  
father, soon. Miss Ark. Your destiny awaits!(a long sword appears in his hand. It was  
about ten feet long and Wrexsoul grew to about 30 feet tall)...Feel the true terror of  
Wrexsoul  
  
Sailor Kanto:*Ohhh Damn.... This guy ate all his vegetables...he is a GROWNING BOY!.   
How did he get so big?!*That's why I can't win(Sailor Kanto readies her sword.   
Wrexsoul dashes at Sailor Kanto and punches her in the face. Sailor Kanto doesn't have  
the time to defend against the blow so she hits the wall and makes a crack in it. Wrexsoul  
blurs and dashes at Sailor Kanto again. This time, Sailor Kanto was ready and she rolled  
out of the way just before Wrexsoul puts his sword right where she was. Wrexsoul  
stomps on Sailor Kanto while she tries to get up and then Wrexsoul fires a quick shot of  
dark energy. Sailor Kanto once again hits the wall)*Now I see why*(Sailor Kanto gets  
up. Wrexsoul dashes at her once again but Sailor Kanto drew her fist back)  
  
Wrexsoul:Hahahaha...your puny powers are nothing to my might  
  
Sailor Kanto:Kanto.....PUNCH!!(Wrexsoul was about to slash her head off but Sailor  
Kanto fires a flaming punch at Wrexsoul's chest. Her fist literly explodes as Wrexsoul  
goes flying. He lands way across the room.(Author's note:Kinda like Captain Flacon's  
Falcon Punch on Super Smash Bros). Wrexsoul weakly gets up)  
  
Wrexsoul:Very good, Miss Ark. I see you can handle your senshi powers with ease. BUt  
it still won't let you win!  
  
Sailor Kanto:*I'm think of semi-martail art/ semi-sword attack*....go for it!Okay  
Hotshot! Let's see how you take this!!(Sailor Kanto runs at Wrexsoul. Wrexsoul just  
grins he is about to give his variation of the Falcon Punch. He punches at Sailor Kanto  
but she jumps over his hand and kicks him in the face. Wrexsoul is surprised as Sailor  
Kanto grabs his face and throws him high into the air. Sailor Kanto jumps after him and  
delivers a Karate/ Sword combanation) Kanto Star Crasher!(she yells as she continues to  
deliver any kind of damage on Wrexsoul. She quickly charges up her Kanto Punch and  
socks Wrexsoul in the face. Wrexsoul heads straight at the ground lands. Sailor Kanto  
also lands. She wacthes Wrexsoul but he doesn't move)....Did I do it?Did it  
work?(Sailor Kanto walks over to Wrexsoul and kicks him with her foot. Wrexsoul  
grows back to his normal size)I think I did...(she turns around and begins to leave when  
Wrexsoul shoots up and grabs Sailor Kanto by the neck. sailor Kanto is so surprised that  
she drops her sword. Wrexsoul brings her face to his)  
  
Wrexsoul:I must say, Miss Ark. You are quite strong for a human. It's time I'll tell you  
why I came here!(Sailor Kanto punches him in the face. Wrexsoul ignores it)It's futile to  
resist. Anyway. The reason why I targetted Kantina...it was because of you  
  
Sailor Kanto:Me?!  
  
Wrexsoul:Yes. I knew that you were a Senshi but you weren't a Senshi yet. Besides,  
your father, Alan was getting into the way..so, I had to kill him. I needed your Senshi  
powers so I can create another child from magic. Only Senshi powers bear  
females(Authro's note: It's weird but Wrexsoul isn't bisexual. He just creates the body  
out of thin air with magic)...and you...had the perfect power!(he begins to squeeze)Don't  
worry, Miss Ark...I'm not going to kill you...I have a better plan for you!(Sailor Kanto  
grabs Wrexsoul's hand around her neck. She struggles as Wrexsoul laughes evily. Soon,  
Sailor Kanto faints from the lack of air. Wrexsoul drops her to the ground)....pathetic  
human. Power that great shouldn't be given to you...  
  
(The next day. Wrexsoul walks to the entrance of Kantina. The guards gasp and stop  
him)  
  
guard 1:It's Wrexsoul! Stop him!!  
  
guard 2:Don't step anymore!!(they runs at Wrexsoul. Wrexsoul laughes as he draws a  
smaller sword and stabs it onto one's chest and shoots the other with dark energy. The  
guards die instantly)  
  
Wrexsoul:Such weaklings...(He walks into the town. People gasp and run into their  
houses. The guards who opposed him were killed. The smart gaurds ran and hid.   
Wrexsoul quickly came to the castle. He floats into the air and by using his dark energy,  
he shoots the drawbridge door down. He floats into the courtyard and lands. That's  
when Kantina's Elite soldiers attacked him. Wrexsoul sighs and sends out a shockwave of  
dark energy. All the guards are knocked away from him. Wrexsoul doesn't say a word as  
he walks into the throne room of King Markus the Second)  
  
Markus:What!? How could you get here?  
  
Wrexsoul:It wasn't easy, your highness  
  
Markus:I want you out!!  
  
Wrexsoul:Such a pity, your highness. I have come to bargain with you.  
  
Markus:I shall not make any deals with demons such as you  
  
Wrexsoul:I think you'll like this one(with his dark energy, Sailor Kanto appears on the  
ground. She is badly bruised and cut and out cold)...Your choice, Markus! The death of  
you! Or the death of your beloved general! Or! We can mix this up and you fight me!   
Leader vs. Leader! Leaders are supposed to be powerful!  
  
Markus:(gasps)....Stephanie?!  
  
Wrexsoul:What will it be? Your guards didn't stand a chance. I think you'll do differently  
Markus:(he turns pale)....I shall strike you down, Wrexsoul!(he draws a golden  
sword)May the gods aid me!  
  
Wrexsoul:Pathetic fool. Your gods are dead!(He dashes at Markus and drawed his sword.   
Markus swing shis sword at Wrexsoul but doesn't make a dent. Markus swings his sword  
at Wrexsoul's face but Wrexsoul grabs it)...I see that Miss Ark is much stronger than  
you!(He quickly stabs his sword into King Markus's heart. King Markus cries out in pain  
and falls down, dead. Wrexsoul turns to face the out cold Sailor Kanto)It seems that you  
are turely the powerful one in this kingdom...(he grabs Sailor Kanto and disappears as the  
guards run in. They all stare at their dead king)  
  
(Much later. The sun was going down and the sky was a yellowish color. Wrexsoul  
stands on a hill outside Kantina with Sailor Kanto still sleeping behind him)  
  
Wrexsoul:It is time...Kantina is soon going to become a mere page in the history books. I,  
Wrexsoul have come one bit closer to my true destiny!!(he floats up into the sky. He  
shows a deep black aura as he concentrates)....Death Surge!!(he fires a massive surge of  
dark energy at Kantina. The surge hits the castle and all of Kantina explodes as if a  
Atomic bomb was dropped onto it. Rocks fly all around the area as Kantina turned into a  
ruin. Wrexsoul floats back down to the ground and turns to get Sailor Kanto)It's time for  
you to surrender you...(Sailor Kanto wasn't there)What?!  
  
(Behind a nearby rock, Sailor Kanto growls)  
  
Sailor Kanto:That dirty...No...Kantina!! NO!!!*He's gonna pay...BIG TIME! Lend me  
your energy, Stephanie!*(Sailor Kanto all the sudden begins to turn transparent and  
Ameph appears but he was also transparent)He's gonna hurt good!!(She/He jumps high  
into the air and showed a deep red aura. Wrexsoul notices)  
  
Wrexsoul:What is this?! 2 people in one body?! How can that be?!(he senses her/his  
power)....no....Never have I sensed so much power in a human...  
  
Sailor Kanto/Ameph:HyperDrive!(She/he slams into the ground. The ground around them  
begins to upturn and crack. Some rocks float up into the air and black bolts struck the  
ground around them. Wrexsoul steps back as the ground under Sailor Kanto/Ameph  
explodes with the force of 10 atomic bombs. The blast didn't hurt Sailor Kanto/Ameph  
but they whited out int he explosion)  
  
(Stephanie's face was begining sprayed with water as Stephanie woke up in bed.   
Sephiroth and her faithful Poliwrath, Maelstrom had worried looks on their faces as she  
woke up)  
  
Sephiroth:Good. I thought you were dead  
  
Stephanie:Where am I?  
Sephiroth:Where are you?! You are in the Shinra Mansion! Don't you remember the  
Weapon X? It exploded about 5 minutes ago and I thought you were dead  
  
Maelstrom:Croag!  
  
Stephanie:...Whoa...(shakes her head)*Stephanie? What just happened...I remember give  
Wrexsoul the drop with that Hyperdrive thing*I don't know...Maybe it was a  
memory*What was supposed to happen?*Wrexsoul drains me of my Senshi powers and  
seals me away  
  
Sephiroth:Hey! Are ya listening?  
  
Stephanie:Sorry(She jumps out of the bed)  
  
Sephiroth:C'mon. We gotta go fix the roof!(he walks out with Maelstrom)  
  
Stephanie:Seesh...(she begins to walk when she feels something in her right pocket. SHe  
reaches into it and pulls out a yellow pen with a marking on the top)What's this?...A  
Senshi penHuh?I was supposed to lose my Senshi powers but...Does it work?I don't  
know...raise it into the air and yell out Kanto PowerHere goes nothing...Kanto  
Power!(with a flash of bright lights and ribbon, Stephanie turns into Sailor  
Kanto)AUUUGHHH!!! THE SKIRT!!!Here we go again...(Sephiroth runs back into  
the room)  
  
Sephiroth:What's wrong! I heard a...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!  
  
Sailor Kanto:Uhhh...my....new costume!  
  
Sephiroth:(raises an eyebrow)...that skirt is you(Sailor Kanto knocks Sephiroth down and  
shows a vein mark on her forehead)  
  
Sailor Kanto:Don't ever compliment me ever again!  
  
(In a dark dimension, a figure sits on a dark throne)  
  
Wrexsoul:Excellent...the first part of the plan is complete. Your destiny awaits you, Miss  
Ark...and Ameph is going to lead you to it!!  
  
Author's notes:That was a pretty big story. What do you think about it? Does it sitnk? Is  
it the next Steve King novel? Please reveiw it for me.   
  
Next time: When Sephiroth goes out for an errand, Ameph checks out the lab in the  
basement. That's when his Pidgeot(Cyclonic) and Poliwrath(Maelstrom) return from  
exploring the planet a little. They bring back a dead body. Ameph read about a revival  
operation in one of the books and desceides to try it. It works and Ameph is introduced  
to a girl named Aeris...(Don't I sound like that DragonBallZ guy?) 


	5. Aeris...Revived

Aeris...Revived  
  
  
  
disclaimer:I own StreetFighter, SUE ME! Okay...I wish I did but I don't. So don't SUE  
ME!  
  
(Sephiroth was out making an errand at Rocket Town. He was getting supplies to fix the  
Shinra Mansion while Ameph stayed at the Shinra Mansion. He was inside the lab,  
reading a bunch of Hojo and Gast's books)  
  
Ameph:Hmmm...charcteristics of the Lifas......acelerated regeneration...Abnormal  
strengh....magical powers without the aid of materia...Lifespan is incredibly  
longitive...longitive?(he puts the book away and takes out another)Let's see...See  
Jane...See Jane Run....Run, Jane, Run....(he looks stupidified as he gets rid of the book.   
He walks back to the table in the center of the room) I guess this must be where Mad  
Doctor Dad works...(he hears noises coming from the stairs as his Poliwrath and Pdigeot  
rush in(okay, the Pidgeot flew in)The Poliwrath was carrying something)  
  
Maelstrom:Croka!!  
  
Ameph:Hey, guys. How is it hanging?!  
  
Cyclonic:Tseeer!! Swaaak!  
  
Ameph:What? You grounded a red pearl in the water?  
  
Maelstrom:Crokacroka!!  
  
Ameph:Oh! You found a dead girl in the water!(Maelstrom shows Ameph a dead  
girl)She's deadOf course, she is...I read some revival recipe in one of big books. I'll  
ask Suey if she'll help us  
  
(Later. Ameph, Cyclonic, Maelstrom and Suey are gathered around the dead girl. Ameph  
is wearing one of Hojo's lab coats)  
  
Ameph:From Hojo's logs...he should sound like this...(he hunches over and puts on fake  
glasses)Now, my precious specimen! You will rise like Frankenstein!! Yes!  
Yes!(Maelstrom coughes)SILENCE, FOOL!!!(Maelstrom faints)....opps...(Cyclonic offers  
Ameph a breath mint)Nough of that(he throws off the lab coat and glasses and he takes  
the breath mint)Okay...(he opens the girl's mouth)Pour the stuff down it, Suey!(Suey  
takes a bottle of green liquid and pours it down the girl's mouth. After 5 minutes, the  
girl's stomach twitches and she wakes up)Hey! Check it out! It works!  
  
girl:W....where am I?  
Ameph:(Frankstein accent and lighting in the background)SHE LIVES!!!(normal  
accent)You are in my lab. I brought ya back to life!  
  
girl:Who are you?  
  
Ameph:Ameph Est Mako...That's Cyclonic(points to his Pidgeot) She's Suey(points to his  
Machamp) and one on the ground is Maelstrom  
  
girl:...How did I get here?  
  
Ameph:They brought you here...now, what's your name?  
  
girl:My name is Aeris Gainbrough  
  
Ameph:Ah...What were you doing dead?  
  
Aeris:Dead? I was dead?  
  
Ameph:Yep  
  
Aeris:I don't remember being dead...I remember blacking out when Cloud was acting  
funny  
  
Ameph:You don't mean the psychopath down the street  
  
Aeris:Psychopath?!  
  
Ameph:Yeah! He tried to kill Sephiroth  
  
Aeris:Sephiroth?! Of course he has to kill Sephiroth! Sephiroth is trying to hurt the  
planet!  
  
Ameph:That old story? Sephiroth rather live his life now  
  
Aeris:But you don't understand!  
  
Ameph:I don't think you do. Sephiroth was controlled by Jenova  
  
Aeris:He...was?  
  
Jenova:You actally beleive that, Aeris?   
  
Ameph:Uh oh  
  
Aeris:Sephiroth?!  
  
Jenova:No, you idiot! Jenova! and I am angered that Ameph brought back the one who  
ruined my last plan!  
  
Ameph:Whatcha gonna do about it? Send evil brain leeches after us?  
  
Jenova:No...I have a better idea(4 big iron men appear in the lab. They are 11 feet tall and  
iron objects stuck out of them. They were all armed with swords big as doors and wider  
that bookcase)  
  
Aeris:Iron men!  
  
Jenova:Go, my Iron men!!  
  
Ameph:...(looks up at the Iron men)....Oh damn(the iron man lifts it's sword and prepares  
to cut Ameph into 2. Just before the blade hits Ameph, Ameph jumps out of the way and  
grabs Maetlstrom and Aeris. Suey and Cyclonic follow close behind Ameph)  
  
Jenova:Get them!!  
  
Ameph:RUN FOR YOUR DOG FOODED LIVES!!!!!!!  
  
Aeris:What?  
  
Ameph:Who cares! Just run!(They dash up the stairs and the Iron Men aren't far behind.   
Suey and Cyclonic break the top of the stairs and Ameph jumps over them. He puts Aeris  
and Maelstrom down)Run!  
  
Iron men:COME BACK HERE!!!  
  
Ameph:Let's see if Ice surfices...(he charges energy from the ice planes and fires a massive  
icicle at the first Iron man. It hits him int the chest and it falls down, dead. The others  
steps over their fallen comrad and start after Ameph. Ameph pulls down the bookcase  
and stop them but they cut the bookcase to peices. Ameph runs and jumps over Aeris.   
He grinds down the railing of the stairs as he lands on his psychopath neigbor)  
  
Cloud:You! Where's Sephiroth?!  
  
Ameph:Sephiroth's not here. I got company that is more sane than you.  
  
Cloud:Oh yeah? Who?!(Aeris runs down the stairs)...Aeris?!  
  
Aeris:Cloud!!(She runs into Cloud and tackles him)I missed you!(the Iron men start  
walking down the stairs)  
  
Cloud:Aeris?! Your alive?!(the Iron man is about to slash Cloud when Ameph jumps in  
and kicks the Iron Man. The Iron man turns to face Ameph as Ameph put him into a  
armlock. The iron man tries to throw Ameph off when another Iron man tries to cut  
Ameph. Ameph jumps off as the other iron man slashes it's comrad. 2 Iron men remain)  
  
Ameph:Umm...could we do that later...The big, the hungry and the very mean are trying  
to kill us  
  
Tifa:He's right!(she concentrates and fires a ball of chi at an Iron man. The Iron man  
lumbers over to Tifa and prepares to remove her when Cloud jumps in front of her with  
his sword and stabs teh Iron man. The Iron man stagger as Aeris uses her power to gives  
it to Cloud. Cloud begins to furiously slash the Iron man with his Omnislash and the Iron  
man disappears)  
  
Aeris:Hojo!!(no one listens to her. Cloud and Tifa were hadnling the Iron man which was  
now dead. Ameph was busy with the last Iron man)  
  
Ameph:Your puny power are nothing to mighty Ameph!!Why are you copying  
Wrexsoul's quotes?*Silence, Miss Ark! Can't you see that the big metal man is at our  
throats? Even if we are dealing with life and death. There is always room for  
sacramism!*(the iron man tries to punch Ameph but Ameph catches it as he is dragged a  
few feet back. HE struggles to hold the Iron man's fist from hitting him and the iron man  
also struggles. Out of no where, Sephiroth jumps from the shadows and cuts the Iron man  
into two)Thanks, bro!  
  
Sephiroth:What are they doing here?  
  
Cloud:We are back for revenge....but...Aeris? Why...how?  
  
Aeris:Ameph brought me back  
  
Tifa:No fair! I thought I had Cloud to myself!  
  
Aeris:To yourself!? What about that date, Cloud?  
  
Tifa:Date?!  
  
Cloud:Oh man!  
  
Ameph:What should we do, Seph?  
  
Sephiroth:We run! Who knows when Psychos like them will attack!  
  
Ameph:To the basement! C'mon, guys!(they runs along with his Pokemon close behind.   
They quickly run into the lab. They notice Jenova standing in it)  
  
Jenova:What are you doing here?!  
  
Ameph:Visiting  
  
Sephiroth:What are YOU doing here?!  
  
Jenova:I guess you saw Hojo...I knew that he couldn't sneak past you  
  
Ameph:Sneak past?   
  
Jenova:I mean....oh boy...  
  
Sephiroth:I guess you sing like a canary, Jenova...  
  
Jenova:Oh damn...I better warn, Hojo!(she runs into the room with the Dimension Portal  
in it. She jumps into it and disappears)  
  
Ameph:Guess it's where we gotta be  
  
Sephiroth:Uh huh...it's time we ditch this place(They jump into the portal)  
  
To be continued  
  
Next time: The story turns more into the Ranma 1/2 gene as Ameph's fake father, Koga  
tell him about a deal he made with his friend, Gene Storm. A master of a martail art called  
Arashiken that their sons would duel. But Gene had a daughter. They changed it to an  
engagement and that's hard when you change sex often.  
  
Author Notes: It's gonna get more like the Ranma 1/2 gene(and less like the Pokemon?)  
in the next story. Just to clear something, Gene isn't from Outlaw Star(Like in a world  
full of Pokemon, advanced spaceships are flying around) 


	6. Engagement of the Fools

Engagement of the Fools  
  
disclaimer:You know, don't bother  
  
(Sephiroth and Ameph walk out of the portal. They find themselves in a field)  
  
Ameph:You know...Jenova always seems to disappear whenever we come through a  
portal...  
  
Sephiroth:Where are we?  
  
Ameph:I know this place...It looks like...(a nearby sign says Route 19)Route 19...just  
outside Fuchisa City  
  
Sephiroth:Back here? Why?  
  
Ameph:I don't know...but why not go visit father..I mean, Koga  
  
Sephiroth:Fine...Even if he is your fake father...  
  
Ameph:Okay...this way!(they walk to Fuchisa city and to the Miina Dojo and the Fuchisa  
Gym. AS they walk inside, Ameph notices that Koga was having company. An elderly  
looking man with short brown hair, a light beard and he wore a gi. With him was a girl  
about Ameph's age. Her hair was shoulder lenth and she wore a baseball cap. Her red  
shirt was slightly baggy and it traveled a little below her waist. Both of them didn't look  
happy for some reason)  
  
Koga:Wha? Nob? You are back so soon?  
  
Ameph:...yeah, the neigbors hated us. They wanted us dead  
  
Sephiroth:We perfer this place  
  
Koga:I didn't expect you to be here but...we have some visitors looking for you. This is  
my friend, Gene Storm. He is the master of Arashiken and has a dojo in Cainwood. and  
this is his daughter, Reena Storm.  
  
Ameph:Why are they looking for me? Need an exterimnator or somethin?  
  
Koga:Well...about 20 years ago, he and I made a deal that our sons would spar against  
each other in a duel. The winner would win about $500.  
  
Ameph:...That's why you made me train 8 hours a day without snacks!  
  
Koga:Don't speak of that, boy!  
  
Gene:8 hours a day? Aint that harsh, Koga?  
  
Ameph:Well...get to the point, father!  
  
Koga:....Gene wants to change it to....an engagement due to his daughter  
  
Ameph:WHAT?!  
  
Reena:WHAT?!  
  
Sephiroth:Wooo...Boy, are you lucky with the ladies, Ameph(Ameph knocks Sephiroth  
into the ground)  
  
Ameph:Shut up...I don't see you with girls  
  
Reena:You want me to marry someone I never met?  
  
Gene:*This is begining to sound a little like my Ranma 1/2 magnas*...Yes, Reena...he is  
the rising champion of Miina and you are the rising champion of Arashiken  
  
Koga:It would do you two good if you combined your efforts to together. You could  
make an unstopable martial art. Oh the joy that would bring!!  
  
Gene:You said it!!  
  
Sephiroth:(gets up) This is sounding lebsain(Ameph knocks him back onto the  
ground)Ow...  
  
Reena:Lebsain?!  
  
Ameph:He means Cheezie Man!  
  
Sephiroth:(gets up)Did not!(Ameph knocks him down again)  
  
Koga:Perhaps Nob and Reena can get together..Nob! I want to show Reena around the  
town  
  
Ameph:Ummm....  
  
Gene:It would do you good if you went with him  
  
Reena:(looks at Ameph)...fine...I'll go with him  
  
Sephiroth:(gets up)this is too goood...wait til she finds out  
  
Reena:Finds out what?!  
  
Sephiroth:That Ameph is...(Koga knocks him back onto the ground)  
  
Ameph:Thanks, father...  
  
(Fuchisa city. Ameph and Reena walks walking through the streets of Fuchisa city)  
  
Ameph:....You should really try to talk to her*Ummm....No thanks*  
  
Reena:...I know you were in Team Rocket...Daddy told me about it. He said, "Koga's  
son is quite disrespectful. He left Koga for Team Rocket and became one of the highest  
executives  
  
Ameph:He what?! No one is supposed to know about that!!  
  
Reena:Well, I do, Nob...and I don't like Team Rocket!  
  
Ameph:Why is dat?!  
  
Reena:Because they think they are all high and mighty! and slowly, they are destroying  
this world for them. I heard that you were behind the Salon Rocke't Scheme! Luckily  
someone figured it out!  
  
Ameph:I was not! Those losers, Jessie and James were behind it! It would of never  
worked!  
  
Reena:Yeah? I heard you abducted 75 Pokemon in a month one time! One of those  
Pokemon was one of ours!   
  
Ameph:Yeah?!  
  
Reena:He was a Hitmonchan! He was supposed to help us train but you stole him from  
us!  
  
Ameph:Well, boo hoo! It's not my fault that the boss is gonna take over the world!  
  
Reena:and last! You still call the leader of Team Rocket, boss!!  
  
Ameph:I respected him! He had super powerful Pokemon!  
  
Reena:And you still do! Face it, Nob! You...go back to your father and tell him that the  
engagement is off!  
  
Ameph:Fine! I don't want to be with ya either!(Ameph growls and walks back to the  
Fuchisa Gym. He walks in and sees Gene showing Sephiroth and Koga something. When  
Gene sees Ameph, he grins)  
  
Gene:Hey, boy...Is Reena behind you?  
  
Ameph:No  
  
Gene:Look what I stole from the laundry!(he holds up women's panties)  
  
Sephiroth:This guy is psycho...  
  
Koga:You are dishonouring your code, Gene!   
  
Gene:I can't help it!(looks at Ameph)...where is Reena anyway?!  
  
Ameph:You think that I could get along with her? Think again  
  
Gene:WHAT?!!(he grabs Ameph by the collar and lifts him off the ground)You better not  
have left my baby girl!! I waited so long for this and you dump her!!  
  
Ameph:Pipe down, pops! She cared about her dojo more about an engagement!  
  
Koga:Boy! Have I not told you to be a man!?  
  
Ameph:Yeah!  
  
Koga:And are you acting like a man?!!  
  
Ameph:*He's confusing me*Yeah?  
  
Koga:I have taught you Miina not to defend yourself! But so you can pass on our  
tradition with your children! and the only way to do that is to have a wife to start a  
family! It will be even better when you combine our traditions together!! You are acting  
like a fool, boy! I want you to go back to Reena and give her your apologies  
  
Ameph:...fine....(he walks out)  
  
Sephiroth:*Some family tradition*   
  
Koga:I knew this was going to happen so I arranged a little something  
  
Gene:What?  
  
(Fuchisa City. Ameph is walking through the streets looking for Reena. He sees a couple  
people running in one direction)  
  
Ameph:Strange...(he walks around a corner and sees a big samurai with a long kantana  
holding Reena)  
  
Reena:Let go of me!!  
  
Ameph:Oh man!!  
  
Samurai:So! The Mighty Nob has finally come! I say you surrender unless you want this  
girl to be hurt!!  
  
Ameph:Okay!(he steps forward)What are you doing?!*I am gonna kick his butt*He'll  
hurt Reena!!*So? Like I care?*Ameph! I am doing this for you! You'll thank me  
later!(Stephanie's sword appears in front of Ameph and he grabs it)*Hey! Leggo! This is  
my body! I let you kill the abadons before*Okay, hotshot! I'm gonna give you pain,  
suffering and all the other bloody stuff that would raise the ratings of the story*You  
sounds just like me!*  
  
Reena:I said Leggo!!(the Samurai knocks her head and she is knocked out)  
  
Samurai:Annoying girl...Now, Ameph! You will die!  
  
Ameph:Love to...but can't!(he jumps at the samurai. The samurai shields himself with  
Reena but Ameph jumps over Reena. The samurai turns around when Ameph slashes him  
with his sword. The samurai reels a few feet but Ameph body slams him. The samurai  
falls down)*Fine! I'll do it without hurting Reena*Good(the sword  
disappears)*besides...I've been wanting a magical ninja strike...Let me try this*  
  
Samurai:You will pay for that!  
  
Ameph:Diamond Star!(he creates a large shuriken made out of ice and throws it at the  
samurai. The samurai gasps and rolls out of the way. The shuriken hits a nearby fence  
and cuts straight through it)Whoa!  
  
Samurai:*This is getting sacry*Ummm....(a nearby gate opens and everyone's favorite  
Laddle Lady from Ranma 1/2 comes out)  
  
Ameph:Huh?WAAGH!(the lady starts to throw water around. One of the splashes hit  
Reena and she wakes up. The samurai is still shaken)  
  
Reena:Let go of me!!(she elbows the samurai in the chest and the samurai drops her)  
  
Ameph:This is not....(the laddle lady splashes him. He turns into Stephanie right in front  
of Reena and the samurai)  
  
Stephanie:Good...  
  
Reena:Huh?!  
  
Samurai:What the hell?!(the lady goes back into her yard)  
  
Stephanie:I'll tell you later!!(She begins to beat up the Samurai with her fists. The  
samurai falls down quickly)  
  
Samurai:Argh...  
  
Reena:...What is going on there?  
  
Stephanie:Well...Reena, I...  
  
Reena:You...pervert!!(she prepares to send Stephanie to the moon)  
  
Stephanie:No! It's a curse!! I can't stop it!! I never wanted to do this!!  
  
Reena:Die!!(she punches Stephanie but she stops an inch from her face)...Hey! You are  
just what I wanted!  
  
Stephanie:Huh?  
  
Reena:In Cainwood, all the martial artist there are all men. None of them would spar with  
me because I am a girl.   
  
Stephanie:..........*Whew...*.......Really?  
  
Reena:Yeah! It gets boring when the only person who will fight you is your dad...Now,  
tell me WHY ARE YOU A GIRL!  
  
Stephanie:It's a curse! Cold water changes me into a girl while hot water changes me  
back! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I can't even stand it!  
  
Reena:....Wow  
  
Stephanie:I came here to say that...I'm sorry  
  
Reena:For what?  
  
Stephanie:For stealing your Hitmonchan long ago...  
  
Reena:Okay...I'll accept that...  
  
Stephanie:Let's get back to the dojo...  
  
(Fuchisa Gym. Stephanie and Reena walk in. Koga, Gene and Sephiroth looks up at  
Stephanie and sweat)  
  
Stephanie:We are back  
  
Gene:Errrr.....who are....you?!  
  
Sephiroth:*Damn! Why does Ameph's curse have to be so...beautiful?!*  
  
Koga:*This is curse is begining to show it's affects. Don't fall for it, Koga*  
  
Gene:Reena...who is she?!  
  
Reena:This? This is Nob  
  
Gene:Don't play jokes with me, Reena.   
  
Stephanie:It's true. I am Nob  
  
Gene:you are?  
  
Stephanie:It's a curse  
  
Gene:It's a curse!? Then when I showed you....uh oh...Koga! Why didn't you tell me you  
had a daughter?!  
  
Koga:I didn't! That is Nob in his cursed body...  
  
Sephiroth:It's disturbing  
  
Gene:Why didn't you tell me?!   
  
Koga:We wished to keep it a secret  
  
Sephiroth:Okay...I had it...Ameph, we are going...I think we should concentrate on Jenova  
than girlfriends  
  
Stephanie:Yeah...you are right. But let me change first(she leave the room)  
  
Gene:She doesn't mean...  
  
Koga:What she means is that she is going to change back into her real body  
  
Reena:(looks at Sephiroth)...who are you?  
  
Sephiroth:Sephiroth Mako. You think that Nob is really related to Koga? Well...that's  
not true. He's really related to me and his real name is Ameph Est Mako and we aren't  
humans.  
  
Reena:You aren't humans...then you must be ALEINS!!  
  
Sephiroth:No! We are Lifas! and we are busy trying to stop Jenova from whatever she is  
doing here.   
  
Reena:Jenova?  
  
Sephiroth:She's our good for nothing mother. She wants to enslave him and make him  
create an army for some reason. But she can't handle us  
  
Reena:I don't know anything about that....but what the hell!! I'm coming with you!  
  
Sephiroth:What?  
  
Gene:Really? You'll go with them? OH! OUR SON AND DAUGHTER ARE  
FINALLY GETTING TOGETHER!! THE HAPPINESS! THE JOY!!(he hugs Koga with  
teary eyes)  
  
Koga:YES, MY FRIEND! THEY WILL BE MARRIED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!  
  
Reena:I never said that I would marry him yet. I just want to have an adventure(Koga and  
Gene facefall, anime style as Ameph walks back in)  
  
Sephiroth:She's coming with us  
  
Ameph:How come?  
  
Reena:I want to! I'm getting bored training so I'll make use of all that training  
  
Ameph:Okay...(Sephiroth, Ameph and Reena leave to search for Jenova. Koga and Gene  
start to play a game of Go when the door opens and the samurai walks in)  
  
Koga:It worked  
  
Samurai:Good...I've seen too many wierd things today...(he takes off his helmet and  
shows that he is Bruno of the Elite 4)  
  
Bruno:First of all, the boy threw some kind of ice shuriken and then he turned into a girl  
  
Koga:He did? That must of been your imagination  
  
Bruno:It looked plenty strange if you ask me...Anyway...I better get back to the Plateau  
before Lance finds out...  
  
to be continued  
  
Author's notes:Who knows what else will come up in my sick little mind?   
  
Next time:With an addition to Reena, a mysterious cybernetic being known as Ryudo joins  
after Ameph's Porygon2 disappears. With the help of Ryudo, they locate a secret lab in  
Mahogany Town where Hojo was working on his next project which where he turns a  
human into a Lifa. 


	7. Hojo's Specimen

Hojo's Specimen  
  
disclaimers: FF7 is owned by some wierdo who runs Square and has a crush on the girl at  
the bakery counter. Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri who sends his free time  
collecting bugs(Believe me! It's true!). Ranma 1/2 is owned by a woman named Rumiko  
and I don't know her last name. Sailor Moon is owned by the little old lady who tosses  
birdseed to the pidgeons at the park. Other than that? I don't know who owns what so  
let's just forget about these damn disclaimers and get on with the story.  
  
(Sephiroth, Ameph and Reena were walking through Celadon city. Sephiroth was  
standing in bewteen Ameph and Reena at the moment)  
  
Sephiroth:Why did you bring her along...  
  
Ameph:She's a good fighter  
  
Sehiroth:She's a HUMAN!  
  
Reena:What's wrong being a human?!  
  
Sephiroth:No magic...no guts...and you are a girl  
  
Reena:So?! Your brother is a girl!  
  
Ameph:I am not at this moment! I am MAN! (lifts his shirt up and starts an arnold  
accent)See mah manly chest? MANLY!!!  
  
Reena:That's just gross! Put your shirt down!  
  
Ameph:Ah dun feel like id!!  
  
Sephiroth:People are staring, Ameph...  
  
Ameph:(puts his shirt down and snickers)You have seen da manly chest of Ahnold!  
  
Sephiroth:Well, Ahnold better watch what he be doing...Jenova's around. Dun Ahnold  
remember or is Ahnold have bad memory?!  
  
Ameph:Do nod insult Ahnold!  
  
Reena:Are you two done?!  
  
Ameph:Heh heh heh...  
  
Reena:You are acting silly!!  
  
Ameph:You started it! You called me girly! You ruined my manhood!!What about my  
womanhood?*Quiet, Steph. can't you see I am on a roll*(a ring is heard)  
  
Sephiroth:...a phone?  
  
Ameph:Hello! It's my Pokegear phone(he answers it an it was Bill, Head of the Pokemon  
Storage Agency)  
  
Bill:Nob! We have some awful news! We were doing our daily Pokemon check and one  
of yours it missing!  
  
Ameph:Who?!  
  
Bill:Wing Zero!! He's just disappeared right of the bat!  
  
Ameph:My Porygon2?!(Author's Note: Space Traveling Pokemon and Wing Zero travels  
through space. Plus, Porygon2 can learn attacks like Zap Cannon and Lock On which  
sounds like Gundam commands) How?!  
  
Bill:We think it escaped through the computer system! We are checking for such  
unknown files but we can't find any!  
  
Ameph:I'm coming over. I can't afford to lose a Porygon2  
  
Bill:Okay. We'll see you.(hangs up)  
  
Sephiroth:What's going on? That order for your new dress didn't come in?  
  
Ameph:My Porygon2 is missing. We gotta go find it  
  
Sephiroth:Great...is that one of your pathetic creatures?  
  
Reena:Perfect...  
  
Ameph:You don't understand...if I ever enter another tourney I need him  
  
Sephiroth:Fine...  
  
(Later. They are on the way to the Pokemon Storage Agency which is in Johto. IN order  
to get there, they need to take the Bullet Train to Golden City in Johto. They see that  
they are the only passengers. The train begins to move at it's usual speed. No one says  
anything but on the way, the train slows down and stops as the lights go out)  
  
Reena:This is strange....The Bullet Train never did this before.  
  
operatior:This is operator speaking...We are...uh...having some minor difficulties...  
  
Ameph:....BORING!!  
  
Sephiroth:Shut up...  
  
Operator:AHHHHH!!!!(the controlpanel crackles and it shocks him. He is shocked and it  
knocked out. Sephiroth, Ameph and Reena stand up)  
  
Sephiroth:Boy...those minor difficulties can get major...  
  
Ameph:Get ready for anything...  
  
Reena:Born ready...  
  
(After a while, a portal opens and a strange creature walks out. It's head wasn't human  
because it was both red and blue. It's nose and mouth were formed together(Author's  
note: It looks like First form Cell's nose without the lines). It had wings like things  
sticking out it's head where the ears were. It had no hair and it looked like a robot. It's  
body was a bit more human but it's arms strecthed out to the size of a can and it ended  
with 3 fingers. It's feet had no toes and looked like boots. It's body was also red and  
blue)  
  
Sephiroth:What the Hell is that?!  
  
figure:Greetings...I am Cybernetic code 4827362(Author's note: Believe me, it'll change  
throughout the story) or by what you humans call names, Ryudo  
  
Ameph:Why are you here?  
  
Ryudo:To assist you, Ameph Est Mako  
  
Ameph:Okay...you know my real name...so then you must work for Jenova!  
  
Ryudo:Why do you not believe me? I come in peace  
  
Ameph:You come in peace? That's hard to believe because you aren't even close to  
human  
  
Ryudo:I am not human. This is only a form in this world. I live in a parallel world known  
as cyberspace. You humans have just discovered it and call it the Internet. I have traveled  
across the worlds to meet you and help you  
  
Reena:Should we trust him?  
  
Ameph:I don't know...*He....looks like a human Porygon2*Could it be yours?  
  
Ryudo:I can be trusted. I am only following my orders  
  
Ameph:Next time you want to make a dramatic entrance...ask Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu  
Force. He can give you the information...(sees that the operator is waking up)Uh oh...he's  
gonna freak if he sees you  
  
Ryudo:I notice...(He turns into an exact copy of Stephanie wearing a Karate gi)  
  
Sephiroth:Now that's disturbing...He has a male name and he turns into a girl...I guess we  
found you a friend, Ameph!  
  
Ameph:Hey!Hey!He's copying me!  
  
Ryudo:It's just a hologram I am borrowing...and yes, Ameph. I know about your curse  
  
Ameph:Don't go walking around telling people about my curse  
  
Ryudo:I do not plan to...  
  
Reena:Any funny business...and I'll pound your face in!  
  
Ryudo:I understand...  
  
operator:What...happened? (he looks behind him)You kids, okay?(He looks at  
Ryudo)*Where did she come from?*Umm...we will return to our schedule(the Bullet  
Train moves again)  
  
Reena:(whispers to Ameph)I have to say it but you as a girl looks pretty good in a gi  
  
Ameph:Wha?!   
  
(They get off at the Goldenrod station and start towards the Pokemon Storage Agency  
when Ameph comes up with an idea)  
  
Ameph:Hey, Ryudo...can you scan us my Porygon2?  
  
Ryudo:Porygon2? I do not know of such creature  
  
Ameph:I thought you were a Cyberfly...  
  
Ryudo:That term is not to be used with my kind...it is insulting to use  
  
Ameph:Sorry...but can you scan any strange events or areas?  
  
Ryudo:That I can do...accessing....downloading...A remote area under Magohany is  
active. It's a place under a shop there. Also, news that would interest you  
  
Sephiroth:The only thing that would interest me would be the stock market right now...All  
my shares are Shinras and the Dow is getting low  
  
Ryudo:The Dance Theatre in Eutreck has been closed due to a demon kidnapping one of  
the Kimino Girls(Author's Note:In Pokemon Gold, Silver and Crystal, the Kimino Girls  
are Pokemon trainers who trained the Eevee evolutions and they dress in kiminos and  
dance for people)  
  
Sephiroth:Demon sounds like something Jenova would do  
  
Ameph:Who care bout the Kimino Girls. I bet Jenova is hiding in the secret lab in  
Magohony. I worked there when I was in Team Rocket but some kid kicked us out  
  
Reena:Daddy often took me on training trips to Magohany  
  
(Magohony Town. Sephiroth, Ameph, Reena and Ryudo stand in the center of the town.   
They see lots of female fighters sparring against each other.)  
  
Ameph:Well, Ryudo...Looks like you chose the right disguise for Magohany. Lots of girl  
fighters arounds  
  
Ryudo:Thank you, Ameph  
  
Sephiroth:Let's just get his over with...Which way, Ryudo?  
  
Ryudo:That house...(points to a house)  
  
Reena:I know that place! Me and daddy used to stay there when we were on trainng  
trips! That's where Miss Cologne and her great granddaughter, Shampoo live!(Author's  
note:Sound filmilar?)  
  
Sephiroth:Great...let's go check this out  
  
(They walk into the house where it looked abandoned. Ryudo changes back into his  
unhuman body)  
  
Sephiroth:Nice...looks just like home at the Shinra Mansion  
  
Ameph:If I remember...Jenova should be down..(he pushes a wall and it opens)here...  
  
Sephiroth:Good..let's get ready  
  
Reena:Born ready!  
  
Ryudo:Combat protocols online(a gun appears on his hand and a target crusor appears  
over his right eye)  
  
Sephiroth:Let's do it!!(They walk down a flight of stairs and come to a large lab with all  
kinds of large tubes with green liquid in them. There was also lots of bookcases with the  
Team Rocket Oath and some with titles as Specimen 29732)  
  
Ameph:Wow. Jenova really knows how to microwave cookies  
  
Sephiroth:This isn't Jenova's work...this is Hojo's  
  
Ameph:So...this must be the lab of Dr. Dad  
  
Sephiroth:Don't get any ideas...Who knows what he's up to...  
  
Ameph:What does a Mad scientist doin his free time?   
  
Reena:Simple. He finds Specimens  
  
Sephiroth:Yes...and all his specimens are living creatures...one of his specimen was an  
Ancient named Aeris...  
  
Ryudo:I am scanning a lifeform at 2 o'clock  
  
Sephiroth:That would be Hojo...(They cautionly walk in that direction. Instead of finding  
Hojo, they find a cage with a girl wearing a kimino in it)  
  
Ameph:Lemme guess. Hojo spends his free time dressed up as a girl and sleeps in a cage  
  
Sephiroth:He's insane but not that insane!(He yanks the cage door off it's hinges and  
walks in)  
  
Reena:....Who's she?  
  
Ameph:I know her. She's one of the Kimino Girls*I didn't know her hair was that  
short...*What do you mean?*Her hair looked like it was long as yours but it's shorter  
than Reena's*You can't judge a girl by they look the first time  
  
Sephiroth:(picks her up and looks at her face. He turns slightly red)....What's her name?  
  
Ameph:Let me see...(looks at the girl's face)She's Sayo Mino. She trains a Espeon but  
she perfers to dance  
  
Reena:Are you red, Sephiroth?!  
  
Sephiroth:No!  
  
Ryudo:But where is this Hojo?  
  
Sephiroth:Probably getting food. He hates working in his lab without a little food  
  
Ryudo:...Another lifeform is coming down the stairs.  
  
Sephiroth:My guess is that would be Hojo  
  
(Hojo walks down the stairs. He is looking at acouple notes as he carries a couple bags of  
Doritos. He looks up at the trespassers)  
  
Hojo:Who are you? Get out of my lab!  
  
Sephiroth:So, we meet again, Hojo(angry)  
  
Hojo:Sephiroth? So, you came...I see you meet my specimen. If you would please...put  
her down  
  
Sephiroth:She's...just a girl!  
  
Hojo:She's my Precious Specimen! Her experiment was a sucess! With my knowledge  
and Jenova's. I changed her from a Human to a Lifa. She is now one of us  
  
Sephiroth:What?(turns pale)  
  
Hojo:and also, Jenova will be able to enslave her soon after she arrives  
  
Ameph:Wait a second! I'm not gonna let Jenova enslave someone who isn't involved!  
  
Hojo:Oh? and who are you to talk, boy!?  
  
Ameph:I am Ameph Est Mako! Your failure!  
  
Hojo:Ohhhh....you are Ameph! You've grown to be a fine specimen(his eyes glint)  
  
Ameph:I am not your specimen!   
  
Hojo:really? That curse of yours is very interesting. Therefore you do what your father  
says and show me how it works. That's when the experiments begin. Is your curse an  
exact copy of the female body? Does it have any side effects? Does the Lifa Female have  
similar body parts as the Human Female? and my personal favorite....Can your Female  
Body produce Lifa children?(Author's Note:Yes, Hojo is that insane)  
  
Ameph:What?(Reena jumps in front of him)  
  
Reena:I don't know who you are to talk to Ameph like that but I am going to kick your  
ass!!  
  
Hojo:That is unlikely, Human...I don't know why you protect a freak like Ameph  
  
Ryudo:I do not understand about your hypothesises but I will not along with behavoir to  
go on any longer  
  
Sephiroth:You guys get him. I'll take Sayo(Sayo wakes up)  
  
Sayo:Ow....wh....what happened?(she looks into Sephiroth's eyes. Sephiroth is startled  
that Sayo's eyes where Mako green just like his, Hojo's, Jenova's and Ameph's)Who are  
you?  
  
Sephiroth:Sephiroth Mako...  
  
Sayo:That's a nice name, Mr. Mako...I hope that....man, Hojo doesn't come  
  
Hojo:So...my specimen awakens....how do you feel, Specimen?  
  
Sayo:You...No! I am not your specimen!  
  
Hojo:I made you who you are! So, you are my specimen!  
  
Sephiroth:Shut up!  
  
Hojo:Don't you dare tell me to shut up! I am your father! I created you! Without me,  
Jenova would never be able to produce children!  
  
Sephiroth:(puts Sayo down and stands in front of her)I will! You are insane, Hojo! I...we  
will destroy you so you can't ruin anyone else's lives like you did to her!  
  
Sayo:Ruin my life?  
  
Hojo:Yes, my specimen. I changed you into one of us. A Lifa....you are no longer human  
  
Sayo:That's not true!   
  
Hojo:Yes it is!  
  
Ameph:Die, Hojo!!! Diamond Star!(he creates large ice shurkien and throws it at Hojo.   
Hojo creates his MBarrier and the Diamond Star bounces off of it)  
  
Hojo:See? You can do that also! But you will join the ranks of the children of Jenova!  
  
Sayo:No...  
  
Hojo:Enough talk! It's time that I help Jenova regain control over her children!!!(he  
begins to grow and stretch out. His face become deformed and a large claw appears on  
one hand)Feel the wrath of my form....HELLTIC HOJO!!!(he lunges forward and tries to  
stab Ameph but he only knocks Ameph into the ground. Hojo swings his claw at Ameph  
again but Ryudo jumps in font of Ameph and blocks the claw with a shield of energy.   
Hojo doesn't see Sephiroth jump over Ryudo with his sword and slashes his head with his  
masumune. Hojo staggers but Sephiroth continues to slash Hojo's head. Hojo finally  
knocks Sephiroth away when Ryudo fires a beam of energy at Hojo and it hits him in the  
claw. The claw flies off and lands nearby Hojo. Hojo cries out in pain but he tries to bit  
Ryudo with his teeth. Reena rushes at Hojo and uppercuts Hojo into the air. Hojo flies at  
Sephiroth who also uppercuts Hojo back into the air. Hojo lands near his claw and it  
rejoins. Hojo then goes after Sephiroth but Reena and Ameph tackle him to the ground.   
While Ameph and Reena held Hojo on the ground, Sephiroth stomps on Hojo's head a  
couple of times and kicks it. Hojo then transforms again into his Lifeform: Hojo form.   
With a quick movement, he sends Sephiroth, Ameph and Reena flying but Ryudo fires a  
laser at Hojo which was blocked by Hojo. Hojo zooms at Ryudo and knocks Ryudo  
across the room. Ameph throws another ice shuriken at Hojo but he misses and cuts a  
few glass breaker up. Reena jumps at Hojo's head and kicks him in the head. Before  
Reena lands, Hojo grabs Reena's foot and begins to pummel her with his fists. Reena falls  
to the ground, unconsciuos. Hojo looks to Sephiroth who was charging his fireball energy  
and prepared to fire it at Hojo but Hojo was interuptted by large snowflakes. He looks  
one snowflake which cuts thinly through his leg and a second almost hit him in the head.   
He looks to PH where he had an enraged look on his face. PH was firing large snwoflakes  
instead of ice shuriekns)  
  
PH:Now, you made me mad...Ready, Seph?!  
  
Sephiroth:Yeah, Ameph!  
  
Hojo:Fools! You can never win!(Sephiroth and Ameph rush into at Hojo. Sephiroth fires  
the fireball at Hojo and knocks him into Ameph. Ameph punches Hojo high into the air  
and both Sephiroth and Ameph deliver combos at Hojo like on Marvel vs. Capcom.   
During the strikes, Hojo grabs Ameph and floats out of Sephiroth's rach. With a quick  
movement, Hojo sends Ameph into the ground and makes a crater in the ground and  
Ameph doesn't move. It was now Sephiroth vs. Hojo)  
  
Hojo:You are next, Sephiroth!  
  
Sephiroth:*I can't lose! Everyone is couting on me right now*Bring it on, Hojo!!  
  
Hojo:That I shall!(Before Hojo moves, a massive fireball hits Hojo and knocks him back  
ten feet)ARRRGHHH!!! I will get you for that!!  
  
Sephiroth:I didn't do that...(next to Sephiroth was Sayo and she was charging another  
fireball)Huh?!  
  
Sayo:Why have I suffered this way...I can't let him defeat you all. You all come to save  
me and I'll repay the favor!(she fire the fireball at Hojo. This time, it explodes with high  
force, causing the ceilling of the lab fall onto Hojo. The debris didn't move)...did I do it?  
  
Sephiroth:I don't know...(he picks up the debris and sees Hojo as a human  
unconscious)...You did...  
  
Sayo:Wow...I guess I don't know my own strengh  
  
Sephiroth:That was symptom of the Lifas...they can use magic freely...Hojo is right...you  
are a Lifa now and I don't think you can change back  
  
Sayo:...I shall live being a Lifa, Mr. Mako  
  
Sephiroth:Call me Sephiroth...(Ryudo runs from the other side of the lab)  
  
Ryudo:What happened, Sephiroth?  
  
Sephiroth:We won, Ryudo...Sayo gave Hojo a few knocks to the head and I hope he's no  
longer insane...  
  
Ryudo:I thank you, Sayo  
  
Sephiroth:(walks over to Ameph)Wake up!!(Ameph groans)  
  
Ameph:I don want to go to school...  
  
Sephiroth:(Snickers)But it makes you so feminine...  
  
Ameph:That's why I don't what to go to school...They think I am a girl at school  
  
Sephiroth:and you have a date with that guy tonight(Ameph kicks Sephiroth in the leg and  
he falls flat on his face)  
  
Ameph:Don't push it, Sephy...(stands up)You really think I was asleep? Think again. It's  
one of Koga's techniques...play dead and when the enemy turns away...strike(He runs  
over to Reena)Reena?!(he picks her up and Reena hits him in the head and kicks him in  
the chest. Ameph falls back down and Reena lands on his stomach)  
  
Reena:Ha! Fell for your own trick!  
  
Ameph:I was worried!!  
  
Reena:Worried? About me? No way!  
  
Sephiroth:We better get Sayo back  
  
(Later. Eutreck Dance Theatre. The Manager and Sayo stand in front of the Dance  
Theatre while Sephiroth explains what happened)  
  
Sephiroth:A gaint hamster kidnapped Sayo  
  
manager:A gaint hamster? It looked like a demon  
  
Sephiroth:It was a demon! It was a gaint demon hamster!  
  
Sayo:*This guy is a nut*  
  
manager:Whatever it was. At least Sayo is back. Now we can get back on business!  
  
Sephiroth:That's good to hear. and Sayo...remember not to tell anyone what happened  
  
Sayo:Yes, Sephiroth...Good bye(she and the manager walk back in)  
  
Sephiroth:*Good bye...*  
  
Ameph:Gaint demon hamster?   
  
Sephiroth:Think you could come up with anything better?!  
  
Ameph:I was thinking gaint Gengar with a revenge on the Mino family  
  
Reena:I would say an evil warrior with fur all over him wanted to kidnap her  
  
Ryudo:I would say a large computer virus(everyone else raises an eyebrow as they leave  
for Olivine City)  
  
Reena:You know...I've been thinking(grins an evil grin at Ameph)  
  
Ameph:Uh oh...  
  
Reena:I want to see how brave you are. I want a brave finace  
  
Ameph:Yeah...I am fearless  
  
Reena:Then I dare you to stay on the Olivine beach in a bikini for an hour!!  
  
Ameph:Ehhh?!  
  
Sephiroth:Got you there, fearless warrior  
  
Ameph:You insult Ahnold's manhood again!!  
  
Sephiroth:Not again!  
  
Ryudo:What is the perpose of this discussion?  
  
(Meanwhile, in Hojo's lab. Jenova appears)  
  
Jenova:Hojo! Hojo! Where are you!?  
  
Hojo:Under this debris!!(Jenova kicks the debris off)  
  
Jenova:You lost?  
  
Hojo:Yes! I did...those children are very strong...  
  
Jenova:You idiot! Is the gril still with us?!  
  
Hojo:No...they took her with them...  
  
Jenova:That's okay...is the other plan still in operation?  
  
Hojo:Yes it is...Ameph doesn't know what is happening!!  
  
Jenova:Excellent...but I've been thinking of something...maybe we should take our  
operations to another dimension  
  
Hojo:Which one?  
  
Jenova:Do you remember the creator of the Dimension Portal?  
  
Hojo:Yes...I remember Dr. Tomoe...I heard he killed his daughter by blowing up his lab...  
  
Jenova:I heard he's working on a plan to destroy the dimension he is in and turn it into a  
realm of evil  
  
Hojo:Yes...I like that...(eyes glint)I'll go see him right away...  
  
Jenova:and for me to brush up around here  
  
to be continued  
  
Next time: After Reena's bet, Stephanie gets kidnapped by Wrexsoul. Now, Sephiroth,  
Reena, Ryudo with help from Gene, Koga and Lance face off against their toughest  
opponent yet...Sailor Death. Even Jenova lends a hand and that's when she tells Sephiroth  
about her and Wrexsoul.   
  
Author's Notes:Well....Sephiroth likes Sayo...wonder what will happen next? Dr. Tomoe  
gives a little away 


	8. Senshi of Death

The Senshi of Death  
  
Disclaimer:I probably spend a hour each day to think up of a disclaimer! Because of that,  
I failed my test on the Outsiders! I had no idea who Steve was or what Dally did! Why  
do I spend an hour each day to think of a disclaimer? I don't know!! Maybe I am insane  
and should be kept in a padded room! You make the calls and lose your money on your  
phone bills, so HA!  
  
(The Beach of Olivine. Sephiroth, wearing black trunks, Stephanie, wearing a blue one  
peice, Reena, wearing a red two peice and Ryudo, hologramed as the Incredible Hulk are  
getting a sun tan. Even if Stephanie is on the verge of freaking out)  
  
Stephanie:I can't believe I am doing this...  
  
Reena:Oh come on! Every girl has to wear a bikini once in their life  
  
Stephanie:I am not a girl!!!I like it*OH! be quiet!*  
  
Sephiroth:Ryudo...I think you will have to change  
  
Ryudo:Why is that?  
  
Sephiroth:People don't see the Big, Green, Crushing Machine on the beach...  
  
Ryudo:Will this do?(he turns into Logan from X-Men)  
  
Sephiroth:No...  
  
Ryudo:How about this?(he turns into Steiner wearing trunks)  
  
Sephiroth:No...  
  
Ryudo:Well?(he turns into Cloud wearing trunks)  
  
Sephiroth:WHAT?!! NO WAY!!!  
  
Ryudo:Why not?!!  
  
Sephiroth:Just......be yourself!!  
  
Ryudo:Yes, Sephiroth(he turns into Trunks wearing trunks)  
  
Sephiroth:That's fine...  
  
Stephanie:.....Is the hour up yet?  
  
Reena:Yeah...I guess it is  
  
Stephanie:Bikinis aren't my style!! It cramps my style!!I never thought I had  
style*That's because you never thought about style when you made that stupid Senshi  
outfit*I never made it(Stephanie gets up and walks to the women's locker room)  
  
Ryudo:Why do you like black so much?  
  
Sephiroth:It's my style  
  
Ryudo:What is style?  
  
Sephiroth:....Nevermind about that  
  
Reena:I'll give Ameph some time to change.  
  
Sephiroth:How come?  
  
Reena:He's probably still not ready to change in a room full of girls  
  
Sephiroth:Ah...no fair! He gets to see all the naked girls!!  
  
Reena:With his curse...he has all the naked girl he needs  
  
(In the Locker Room. Stephanie puts on a pair of boxers as she notices someone else in  
there. She is about to freak when she realizes that it was a man)  
  
Stephanie:AUGGGHHHHH!!! A PERVERT!!!!  
  
man:I am not a pervert!!  
  
Stephanie:GO AWAY!!!(she throws multiple objects at the man when she notices the  
man's armor)....you!  
  
man:Yes! It is I! Wrexsoul! The Lord of Darkness!(flashy background. Author's Note:  
Okay. A guy like Wrexsoul would never have a flashy background)  
  
Stephanie:WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!? I AM NAKED!!  
  
Wrexsoul:I am not interested in your pathetic girl body, Miss Ark.   
  
Stephanie:What are you doing in the Woman's locker room?!  
  
Wrexsoul:I have come for you...Miss Ark...It's time that I show you your destiny! Very  
good, Ameph...you have done well...  
  
Stephanie:What?!YOU tricked me!!*No I didn't!! I don't know what's he's talking  
about!*  
  
Wrexsoul:Ha!!(He shoots black bolts from his hand at Stephanie. Stephanie blocks the  
lighting but it still shocks her. She floats in the air in front of Wrexsoul and screams in  
pain as Wrexsoul continues to shoot energy. After 5 minutes of Wrexsoul shocking  
Stephanie, Stephanie floats down in front of Wrexsoul, limp)  
  
Stephanie:...ohhh....  
  
Wrexsoul:Arrise my minion....arrise, Sailor Death...  
  
Stephanie:(looks up. Her eyes have changed from blue to purple)Yes, master...  
  
Wrexsoul:Very good...your mission...is to kill Sephiroth and all who stands in your way  
  
Stephanie:Yes, master...(a senshi uniform with a black skirt, black bows, black boots and  
black gemstones appear on Stephanie as she becomes Sailor Death)  
  
Wrexsoul:I bid you fairwell...(disappears)  
  
Sailor Death:Sephiroth...(grins evily)Prepare to die!!(the door opens as Reena walks in)  
  
Reena:...Ameph? Are you...oUUUTT!?(is shocked when she sees Sailor  
Death)Stephanie?!!! What are you wearing?!!  
  
Sailor Death:............  
  
Reena:.....Stephanie? Stephanie? Ameph? Are you okay?!  
  
Sailor Death:(a black sword appears in her hand).....Reena....  
  
Reena:(looks at the sword)C'mon! This isn't funny, Ameph!! Stop this!!(Sailor Death  
steps towards Reena)  
  
Sailor Death: This is no joke, Reena...(sher raises the sword) Everything lives to die....one  
way or another...It is my duty to kill that person about to die because I am the Goddess of  
Death!!!(she stabs forward at Reena's head but misses. Her sword goes right over her  
shoulder and into the wall. Sailor Death pulls it out and stabs at Reena again. Reena  
uppercuts Sailor Death which makes Sailor Death miss Reena aagin. Reena spins for a  
round house kick to Sailor Death's face. Sailor Death grabs Reena's foot and throws  
Reena across the locker room with ease. Reena lands on a sink causing it to explode.   
Reena gets up weakily as Sailor Death hold her hand out in front of Reena)  
  
Reena:Stop this!  
  
Sailor Death:Death Ray!!(she prepares to fire a ray of pure darkness. Reena jumps out of  
the way as Sailor Death creates a hole in the wall. Sailor Death looks to Reena)  
  
Reena:You'll thank me for this!! Teikiatsu Appa-Katto!!!(she focuses her chi in to her fist  
uppercuts Sailor Death through the ceilling and high into the air. Sailor Death comes back  
down looking like she hasn't been hurt)Wha?!   
  
Sailor Death:I pity you, fool...Death Ray!!(she fires another beam at Reena. Reena runs  
out of the locker room and to Sephiroth who was explaining what style was to Ryudo)  
  
Reena:Sephiroth!! Sephiroth!! Something's wrong with Ameph!!  
  
Sephiroth:What's wrong? Did he get stuck in his bikini while changing back into a man?  
Think of the entertainment that would bring  
  
Reena:No! He's wearing some strange outfit and attacking me!!  
  
Sephiroth:Big deal...he acts so tough all the time  
  
Ryudo:You always act tough, Sephiroth  
  
Sephiroth:Quiet, Ryudo(he sees Sailor Death walking to him. He senses the power behind  
her and grabs his musamune out from behind him. He puts it in front of him)....Alright,  
Jenova...you aren't fooling anyone  
  
Sailor Death:I am not Jenova...I am who you used to call Ameph and Stephanie...I am  
now Sailor Death!(put in big speech Sailor Moon makes)  
  
Sephiroth:Well....I knew Jenova would get to you...I guess we fight  
  
Sailor Death:To the death...your death!(Sephiroth lunges forward and sweeps Sailor  
Death with his sword. Sailor Death quickly gets up and swings her sword back at  
Sephiroth. Sephiroth blocks it and fires a fireball at Sailor Death. Sailor Death counters  
with a Death Ray at Sephiroth's fireball. The Death ray goes straight through the fireball  
and hits Sephiroth. Sephiroth is knocked back into the sand. Sailor Death rushes at him  
at a high speed and stabs her sword at Sephiroth. Sephiroth knocks it away and jumps up.   
Sailor Death's sword begins to glow) Shredder  
  
Sephiroth:Hm?(Sailor Death flies at Sephiroth and hits him with her sword. She then  
believes a quick combo to Sephiroth and uppercuts him into the air with her sword. She  
jumps into the air after Sephiroth and continues to slash him. She slashes him higher into  
the air and she jumps after him in midair and uses her sword to knock him back into the  
ground. She lands near Sephiroth. Sephiroth slowly gets up and shows a bunch of slash  
marks on his body. He smirks at Sailor Death)  
  
Sephiroth:Well...I have to say...You certainly know how to use a sword...  
  
Sailor Death:I always knew how to...It is now your time to die! Death Ray Striker!(she  
fires smaller ray of energy at Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth looks at it in it explodes. He is  
thrown back bewteen Reena and Ryudo)  
  
Sephiroth:Ow...She's tough!!  
  
Sailor Death:Bure-Ka Youshisen!!(they gets a glimpse of a massive beam heading their  
way. Sephiroth blacks out when he gets hit)  
  
(Later. Sephiroth wakes up and finds himself in a strange world. Lots of numbers were  
on the walls and they were traveling at a high speed. He sees Ryudo and Reena talking to  
each other)  
  
Ryudo:I still don't trust her...  
  
Reena:Neither do I...Hard to believe that she threatens our future  
  
Sephiroth:Sailor Death threatens our future?   
  
Ryudo:No, Jenova...  
  
Sephiroth:What about Jenova...what do you mean 'don't trust her'  
  
Ryudo:She came saying that she came in peace  
  
Sephiroth:So, you took her to your leader?  
  
Reena:She said that she will hold off Sailor Death for a while...but I think it's her  
controling Ameph  
  
Sephiroth:...(looks around)...Where the hell are we?! It looks like the inside of a   
computer  
  
Ryudo:We are in Cyberspace...this is where I was created  
  
Sephiroth:No wonder...(Jenova appears out of the darkness)...Jenova...so I pressume  
  
Jenova:Well, Sephiroth...it looks like we aren't on different sides again  
  
Sephiroth:We were never on the same sides!! You posessed me!  
  
Jenova:A pity, Sephiroth...  
  
Sephiroth:What's the big idea doing that to Ameph!?  
  
Jenova:I can't posess someone when I am not in their body!!  
  
Sephiroth:....You're right...What's your story...why are you here?  
  
Ryudo:She claims that she lost to Sailor Death  
  
Jenova:I did NOT lose! I am still here! What are you?! One of those worthless Pokemon  
creatures?!  
  
Ryudo:I am Cybernetic code 38946237(Author's note:See. It changed)...or called Ryudo  
  
Jenova:Worthless creature...  
  
Sephiroth:...So...you lost to Sailor Death  
  
Jenova:I didn't lose...but I do need your help. It's not easy to posess someone that is  
stronger than you are  
  
Sephiroth:Typical...  
  
Jenova:But even if you help...I hate to say it but we need help from worthless  
humans...Lance would be a good help  
  
Sephiroth:So Lance is from here?  
  
Jenova:...Yes....  
  
Reena:Humans aren't worthless!!  
  
Jenova:Oh really?! You can't regenrate! You can't use magic without aid form worthless  
materia!! You can't even compare to Lifas strengh! Who are you, girl?  
  
Reena:I am Reena Storm!!   
  
Jenova:What are you doing with Lifas? Ah! I know! Sephiroth is planning to kill you!  
  
Sephiroth:No...she's actually Ameph's fiancée  
  
Jenova:WHAT?! My own son is engaged to a human?!!   
  
Reena:I am not!! We are just friends!  
  
Jenova:I'll just kill you myself...Ameph would like that(Ryudo jumps in front of Reena and  
puts up a cyber shield as Jenova stabs forward with a sword)  
  
Ryudo:Violence is not allowed in Cyberspace  
  
Jenova:Pathetic being...  
  
Ryudo:Shall I go contact all who can assist us?  
  
Sephiroth:No...contact Lance Dragoon....and I guess that Koga Kovas and Gene Storm  
can help...  
  
Ryudo:Commencing(disappears)  
  
Sephiroth:If you aren't doing this...then who?  
  
Jenova:Wrexsoul  
  
Sephiroth:I heard Ameph talk about him...who's he?  
  
Jenova:...It's a long story...  
  
(Flashback. Kantina Ruins. Wrexsoul stands where Stephanie once was before he sealed  
her away. He looks out into the ruins as a young girl appeared behind him. She had long  
silver hair and wore a black dress)  
  
girl:Father...Why did you target such a weak human location?  
  
Wrexsoul:I knew that a human here would become a Sailor Senshi...That is power I  
needed...  
  
girl:Why do you need power from female humans?  
  
Wrexsoul:Watch, my daughter...when you are old enough...soon you can make Lifa with  
magic...(he eyes glow dark red as energy gathers in front of him. The energy whirls  
around a forms a little baby girl)...Her name is Jenova...  
  
(Cyberspace)  
  
Sephiroth:This Wrexsoul is your dad?! Why are you fighting him?  
  
Jenova:That's also part of the story...  
  
(Flashback. The Northern Fields of the Northern continent. A younger Jenova looks to a  
small town and Wrexsoul appears behind her)  
  
Wrexsoul:There is your target...destroy the town like the other 500...You shall become  
stronger  
  
Jenova:Yes, father...  
  
Wrexsoul:Good...(disappears)  
  
Jenova:*I hate this! He treats me like a thing! I want the universe! Not just a  
backseat!*(She walks into the town. She watches the humans do their daily activities  
when one bumps into her)Watch it!!  
  
man:Oh...Sorry, miss...(Jenova notices his lab coat)  
  
Jenova:Are you a scientist?   
  
man:Yes...but I am very busy  
  
Jenova:Then you can help me! Come with me!  
  
man:But(Jenova grabs him and drags him into an alley)  
  
Jenova:I need a human scientist...I want to produce offspring  
  
man:...What are you?  
  
Jenova:I am not a human...but I need your help  
  
man:...oookay...What is your name?  
  
Jenova:Jenova...  
  
man:..My name is Hojo Mako...  
  
(Cyberspace)  
  
Jenova:Hojo ran a experiment to see how it would be done. He had to lie about  
everything...the disaster...the Crisis...Lucriea...everything. A side effect was that he  
became a Lifa also. By now, he's about 240 years old...but thanks to his science. You  
and Ameph were created. But Wrexsoul found out and put me in that form which forced  
Hojo to put me in that reactor on that mountain. When it was time for you to summon  
Meteor, I posessed you while you came to the reactor and held you until that fool, Cloud,  
came. I needed to posess one of my sons to return to my body now...  
  
Sephiroth:But why did you make me summon Meteor?  
  
Jenova:It was part of my plan. To defeat Wrexsoul, I needed an army of Lifas...if I  
destroyed the planet and made you merge with the lifestream. I could create a new race  
on that planet  
  
Sephiroth:....Next time you want to hurt the planet...find a less violent way  
  
Ryudo:(reappears)...We shall wait in the Sailor's Cafe for our friends  
  
Sephiroth:Good...  
  
(Sailor Cafe. Sephiroth looks out the window. Jenova just leaned against the wall and  
looked down. Reena was eating a little snack and Ryudo was starring in space, disguised  
as Vegeta. The chef was considering calling the news company when 'Vegeta' walked in)  
  
Reena:This is good!  
  
chef:...Uh...who is your friend?  
  
Reena:Him? He's Vegeta  
  
chef:Isn't he the guy on DBZ?  
  
Reena:Yeah but the author is just borrowing him for a second  
  
chef:ohhhh....(the door opens)Welcome to the Sailoorrr?!(it was Lance and his Dragonite.   
Lance's cape billowed behind him dramaticly)  
  
Jenova:Well, Lance...Long time, no see...I see you still train those creatures  
  
Lance:Jenova...These creatures are not worthless...it's the only way I can show my power  
around these parts  
  
Jenova:Is that what you call competition?  
  
Sephiroth:I respect him! He's the one who taught me how to use a sword in the first  
place  
  
Lance:That's right...I made who we was...Now, where's my part of the deal?  
  
Jenova:I called it off  
  
Lance:See if I ever help you Lifas again...  
  
Sephiroth:Please, master...just this once...  
  
Lance:Fine...I'll do it...but only if you insist, Sephiroth...What is our problem here that  
you need to call the Mighty Lance?  
  
Sephiroth:...A Sailor Senshi threatens this place...  
  
Lance:So...you want me to take down this little girl? Piece of cake(his Dragonite nods as  
Koga and Gene walk in)  
  
Koga:Sir Lance? You are going to help?  
  
Lance:Yes, Koga  
  
Reena:Daddy!!(she runs to Gene and hugs him)  
  
Gene:How's my little girl?  
  
Reena:I am not your little girl! I am a woman now  
  
Gene:Not until you get married. Where's that boyfriend of yours?  
  
Reena:Ummm...he had to go...to enter the Battle Tower!  
  
Koga:We must concentrate on our enemy, Gene  
  
Ryudo:...Sailor Death is drawing near...  
  
Sephiroth:Let's go...(they walk out of the cafe without paying their bill and walk to the  
Olivine Beach. Sailor Death rushes at them at high speeds and stops 20 feet away from  
them)  
  
Sailor Death:I see you fools need to gang up on me...  
  
Lance:That's her?....I'd say you people need help fighting women...  
  
Jenova:Don't underestimate her strengh  
  
Lance:I underestimate it then...(he draws his long sword)Let's get this over with!  
CHARGE!!!(everyone rushes at Sailor Death with all they have for weapons)  
  
Sailor Death:This will be entertaining!(She knocks Koga aisde with her fist and goes  
straight at Sephiroth. Sephiroth blocks her blade but Sailor Death punches Sephiroth in  
the face as Jenova grabs Sailor Death and throws her into the air. Jenova fires a bolt of  
lighting at Sailor Death but she misses as Sailor Death comes down. Jenova jumps at  
Sailor Death with her sword and tries to hit Sailor Death but Sailor Death blocks all of  
Jenova's blows and slashes Jenova in the chest. Sailor Death knocks Jenova back with a  
Death Ray and lands in bewteen Sephiroth, Lance, Gene, Ryudo and Reena. LAnce  
lunges at Sailor Death and swings at her. Sailor Death blocks it when Sephiroth runs at  
her. Sailor Death turns to slashes Sephiroth but Ryudo shoots her with a laser. Sailor  
Death turns to Ryudo and fires her Death Ray at him and knocks him out of the fight.   
Gene and Reena charge their chi and puts their hands out in front of them)  
  
Gene and Reena:Tatsumaki Hadou!!!(they both fire a whirlwind of chi at Sailor Death.   
Sailor Death blocks it with a shield of energy but Lance jumps at Sailor Death. Lance  
begins to deliver a quick sword combo and uppercuts her into the air. Lance's Dragonite  
catches her and slams her into the ground. Sailor Death jumps up to find Koga back into  
action. Koga takes out a bunch of darts out of his sleeve and throws them at Sailor Death.   
Sailor Death dodges most of them but one hits her in the shoulder. She slows down  
greatly from Koga's dart. She tries to slash Koga but he jumps out of the way and kicks  
her in the chin. Jenova comes down form the air and lands behind Sailor Death. Jenova  
grabs Sailor Death and throws her across the beach into a dune. Sailor Death gets up  
angrily)  
  
Sailor Death:You will pay for that!!(she charges her power into one single blast and fires it  
at the group. Lance, Gene, Koga and Jenova get hit by it and are taken down quickly.   
Leaving Sephiroth and Reena to fight against Sailor Death. Sailor Death grabs the dart  
and takes it out)  
  
Sephiroth:Crud...  
  
Reena:Yeah...  
  
Sephiroth:Any ideas?  
  
Reena:Don't you know any good sword attacks?  
  
Sephiroth:....Maybe  
  
Reena:Then let's do it!  
  
Sephiroth:I hope...(Sailor Death runs at them. They run at Sailor Death. Sailor Death  
was weakened from Koga's Poison Dart but she still had some power left. Reena kicks  
Sailor Death and punches her but sailor Death punches her back and goes after Sephiroth.   
Sephiroth deciedes to use an attack that Lance taught him)  
  
Sephiroth:Nihontou Kagai!!(his sword glows as he swings it at Sailor Death. This first bloiw  
was blocked but Sephiroth's next blow hit Sailor Death. He continues to slash her and  
with a final blow, He shoots Sailor Death with a massive ball of energy. Sailor Death is  
knocked back. Her outfit was now in tatters and she was growling)  
  
Reena:My turn!(she runs at Sailor Death and begins to punch her furiously. Sailor Death  
tried to block it but she was weakened to the state of defeat)Shippuu  
Kyuutenchokka!!(she begins to deliver another combo at Sailor Death. Sephiroth watches  
in amazement as the wind blows harder than usaul. Reena finishes her combo with a  
mighty uppercut. Sailor Death literly explodes and turns back into Stephanie)I did it!!   
  
Sephiroth:....Whoa......  
  
Reena:I am the Master!!!(Jenova wakes up)  
  
Jenova:You wish, human...(sees Stephanie)...I guess you did it, Sephiroth  
  
Reena:You liar! I did it!  
  
Sephiroth:Yep...she did it  
  
Jenova:Impossible  
  
Reena:It's possible!(Stephanie wakes up)  
  
Stephanie:Ow....What happened?(looks at her naked body)AAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
(Later. Stephanie is dressed in her typical black shirt and jeans while Koga and Gene  
leave. Lance disappeared somehow and Jenova stands behind Sephiroth)  
  
Koga:...*Why is the boy a girl? The dishonor...*  
  
Gene:...Cheer up, Koga! They'll get together soon!  
  
Reena:Well...that was cool!  
  
Stephanie:What's going on? I remember being spied on by a pervert...and then..I'm here  
  
Sephiroth:Long story...  
  
Jenova:*now is my chance...*(she opens a porthole a jumps thorugh it)  
  
Ryudo:Jenova! She's getting away!  
  
Sephiroth:After her!!(Sephiroth, Stephaine, Reena and Ryudo run into the portal.   
Sephiroth jumps through. Stephanie jumps through but it closes just in front of Reena and  
Ryudo)  
  
Reena:DAMN!! I MISSED IT!!!  
  
Ryudo:....We will have to wait for them...  
  
Reena:*I am going to miss Ameph*...  
  
to be continued  
  
Next time:Sephiroth and Stephanie find themselves in the middle of a war when The Sailor  
Senshi go against the Heartsnacthers. After they learn that Jenova and Hojo are working  
with Dr. Tomoe, Sephiroth and Stephanie join up with the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Author's Notes:To tell ya the truth, me and my bro have been writing this story for about  
3 years. I just decieded to put it up and I have this whole thing planned. I created a lot of  
characters and stories and only put the best into this copy.   
  
  
Translations: The Japanese attacks in this story are really attacks I made up. If I made a  
mistake on one, Please E-Mail me at Nido244571@AOL.com  
  
Teikiatsu Appa-Katto=Cyclone Uppercut  
Nihontou Kagai=Sword Assault  
Shippuu Kyuutenchokka=Hurricane Crash  
Tatsumaki Hadou=Tornado Surge  
  
You can also e-mail me if you want to learn where I got these translations 


	9. Into the Silence: Part 1

Into the Silence  
Part 1:Stephanie's Past  
  
disclaimer:Let us have a moment of silence of the crisis at happened 9/11/01  
  
(A large town in our dimension. A portal opens in an alley and Sephiroth and Stephanie  
walk out)  
  
Sephiroth:....Once again, Jenova is gone  
  
Stephanie:You still haven't told me what happened?   
  
Sephiroth:You were an evil Sailor Senshi trying to kill us. Jenova said it was Wrexsoul  
  
Stephanie:I can't remember who is was....but I think it was Wrexsoul...  
  
Sephiroth:We'll talk about it later...we got a psychopathic mom to catch  
  
Stephanie:Oh goodie  
  
(They walk out of the alley and to the streets. For a large city, it was strangely quiet)  
  
Sephiroth:....Where'd did everyone go? This is a huge city and everyone's missing  
  
Stephanie:Maybe Jenova got'em  
  
Sephiroth:Jenova was in the last dimension....how could she get them  
  
Stephanie:Like I know...(a demon runs up to them)  
  
demon:FAUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!! I can't escape!!!! Those pesky Sailor Brats are on  
me!  
  
Sephiroth:Your turn  
  
Stephanie:Nice costume  
  
demon:Why thank I mean GUAHHHHH!!! RUN FROM ME IN TERROR!!!  
  
Stephanie:(she punches the demon in the face and she sword appears. She stabs the  
demon in the stomach and her sword disappears. The demon dissolves into dust)Piece O  
cake  
  
Sephiroth:That...wasn't Jenova's  
  
Stephanie:I know....way too uglyI'm getting bad vibrations, Ameph*Like what?  
Wrexsoul?*No....something different*We'll find out*  
  
Sephiroth:Hey...what's this?(he picks up a crystal off the ground)....We could sell this for  
a little gil  
  
Stephanie:Why not sell it for a little yen  
  
Sephiroth:...Yen?  
  
Stephanie:Money, you idiot  
  
Sephiroth:Well, gil is money, too!  
  
Stephanie:We sell it for yen!!  
  
Sephiroth:gil!  
  
Stephanie:yen!  
  
Sephiroth:gil!  
  
voice:STOP RIGHT THERE!!(Sephiroth and Stephanie turn to face Sailor Mini Moon) I  
order you to give me back that crystal!   
  
Sephiroth:(snorts)Whose the kid?  
  
Stephanie:Nice outfit...  
  
Sephiroth:I remember that you were wearing the same thing  
  
Stephanie:Shut up, Sephiroth!(turns to Mini Moon)Who are you to order us around?  
  
Mini Moon:I am Sailor Mini Moon!! The Champion of Justice! On behalf the future  
moon, I will punish you! Now, give me the heart crystal! Someone's life is in danger!  
  
Sephiroth:(snickers)This is getting good....  
  
Stephanie:What's a little pip squeak like you going to do to us if we don't  
  
Mini Moon:I'll show you!....PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK(pink hearts hit Sephiroth  
in the face)  
  
Sephiroth:ow! Hey! Watch ow! You little...!  
  
Stephanie:....oh brother...pink hearts? You go play in the traffic, kid. We're talkin  
  
Sephiroth:I'm gonna throw her into the traffic!  
  
another voice:Stop right there!!(Sephirorth and Stephanie look to see Sailor Moon)  
  
Stephanie:Lemme guess....you work with ths pip squeak?  
  
MiniMoon:I am not a pip squeak!!  
  
Sephiroth:You are a pip squeak!  
  
Moon:On behalf the Moon! I shall punish you!(does poses)  
  
Sephiroth:*I wish a saw Stephanie doing that*Oooo...I'm scared...I'm gonna be punished  
by a teenaged girl  
  
Stephanie:It's.....the princess of the Moon...*Huh*She is Queen Seretiny's daughter!   
Show your respect!*I have respect to Seph but I don't show it. Especailly to a girl with  
an Italain plate for hair*  
  
Moon:Give us back that Heart Crytsal  
  
Sephiroth:You ever heard of a heart crystal?  
  
Stephanie:Nope  
  
MiniMoon:It's the thing in your hand  
  
Sephiroth:It's ours now  
  
Stephanie:....It doesn't look like it could be worth anything  
  
Sephiroth:and how would you know?  
  
Stephanie:Did you forget that I was with Team Rocket? One of our missions were to  
steal diamonds from a store  
  
Sephiroth:Makes sense...Alright(he give the crystal to Sailor Moon)  
  
Moon:Great! We have to hurry, MiniMoon!  
  
MiniMoon:Right!(they run off)  
  
Stephanie:Not very nice girls...almost meaner than me  
  
Sephiroth:C'mon...we gotta find Jenova  
  
Stephanie:And we know how long that is going to take...  
  
(They wander the streets for a while and come in front of a Shinto Shrine)  
  
Sephiroth:This looks like a good place to stay...at least, we have good luck to protect us  
  
Stephanie:No such thing as luck, only fate(they walk up the stairs and see a girl sweeping  
the ground with a bamboo broom)  
  
girl:Oh! Welcome to CherryHill Temple! How can I help you?  
  
Sephiroth:Do you have a place to stay? I was fired from my job and my sister dropped  
out of school. We have no money at all and lost our apartment  
  
Stephanie:Our father and mother died so we are pretty messed up  
  
girl:I understand...We don't get very many people to stay around here but you may stay as  
long as you work around the temple  
  
Sephiroth:Looks like we got a place to stay, Stephanie  
  
girl:Excuse...but what are your names?  
  
Sephiroth:I'm Sephiroth Mako and she's Stephanie Mako  
  
girl:Okay. I'm Rei Hino...let me show you around...*Stephanie Mako? I don't know why  
but why do I sense that I've seen her before. Maybe because her hair reminds me of  
Mina*  
  
Stephanie:......Why do I feel like I've known her?*It must be your brain*That's very  
rude!*You know me! I got a lot of stress because I'm a girl*It's no picnic for me being  
a man  
  
Rei:(She shows them the room of the Great Fire)This is the Great Fire room...I like to be  
here alone here some times and could you not bother me when I'm here?  
  
Sephiroth:We don't need to bother anyone  
  
Rei:oookay...(she takes them to a room with a table)This is were my and my friends get  
together on homework  
  
Sephiroth:*Damn...this is boring*Uh huh  
  
Rei:(takes them to a bed room)and this is were you'll be sleeping!  
  
Stephanie:....*good...two beds*Maybe we should concentrate on why the Princess of the  
Moon was here*You go about your business while I worry about Jenova*  
  
Sephiroth:Nice...  
  
Rei:I'll go get you some robes while you two settle down(she leaves)  
  
Sephiroth:Robes? I rather stick with my outfit  
  
Stephanie:That outfit's pretty strange...  
  
Sephiroth:What about you...you look like a girl was is wearing boy's clothing  
  
Stephanie:I AM a girl wearing boy's clothing!  
  
Sephiroth:And now...you'll be known as a girl around this place...no Ameph unless you  
want to be considered a pervert  
  
Stephanie:Oh DAMN! I didn't think of that!  
  
Sephiroth:I guess I'll call you my girly brother...or my manly sister  
  
Stephanie:Shut up! I might as well call you..........BiggyBiggy the HaBiggy!  
  
Sephiroth:What?! That makes no sense!  
  
Stephanie:Exactly! Neither do you!  
  
Sephiroth:Okay...enough...We got a job to do...Jenova  
  
Stephanie:Mom the Mean Thing(Rei walks back in with some shinto robes)  
  
Rei:Here you go. We have to keep this place clean or the kami will get angry  
  
Sephiroth:No way I am changing out of my outfit  
  
Rei:....I think you will  
  
Sephiroth:No...I am not  
  
Rei:Yes, you are...  
  
Sephiroth:No, I am not  
  
Stephanie:Just do it, Seph!  
  
Sephiroth:NO!  
  
Stephanie:Best not doing it...  
  
Rei:He's just as stubborn like my firned...(she hands Stephanie some robes)  
  
Stephanie:...At least, they'll be better than this shirt(she takes off her shirt and revealed her  
breasts. Sephiroth turns red)  
  
Sephiroth:Whoa!! Don't do that!!   
  
Stephanie:What are you talking about? Your 29 for crying out loud and you have never  
seen...these?  
  
Sephiroth:Ummm....no  
  
(Later. Stephanie was wearing the shinto robes and sweeping the area in front of the  
shinto shrine. Rei was sweeping the wooden floor just outside the front door)  
  
Stephanie:*What am I doing?!*You look like you are sweeping the ground*I know  
that, Stephanie...but why?! I'm supposed to be after Jenova!*(2 girls walk up the  
stairs)*Great...*Welcome to CherryHill Temple...Our big order today are fake goodluck  
charms that give you luck  
  
older girl:Excuse me...where's Rei?...*It's her...*  
  
Stephanie:Rei!! These women scream for you!  
  
Rei:(runs over)Serena! What's going on?  
  
Serena:Ummmm....Maybe, we should talk inside(glances over at Stephanie)  
  
Rei:So...you want to talk about your boyfriend again  
  
Serena:I dumped him(Author's Note:I don't like Darien or Tuxedo Mask. THey ruin all  
the fun of the story. This story is about Sailor Moon for crying out loud)...but I need to  
talk to you privately  
  
Rei:You'll have to excuse us, Stephanie  
  
Stephanie:Whatever...(they leave)...Seesh...girls(Sephiroth walks up from a tree)I don't  
see you doing work  
  
Sephiroth:...because I am Sephiroth...that's why  
  
Stephanie:Yeah? We are gonna talk bout who does how much work around here...Look at  
me! I'm dressed like a girl!  
  
Sephiroth:because you are a girl, Miss Mako  
  
Stephanie:...and I hate that...  
  
voice:You two are still following me!? I can't believe that you made it here!  
  
Sephiroth:Jenova, again...  
  
Jenova:Yes...but don't get me wrong...I found someone who can help me...  
  
Stephanie:Let's hope he isn't a lawyer...I don't know any  
  
Jenova:Anyway...I'll see if you two really gotten any stronger...(2 Iron Men appear on the  
scene)  
  
Stephanie:...More of your metal men?  
  
Jenova:Bring them to me!  
  
Sephiroth:(draws his Musamune)Seesh...those never work, Jenova...  
  
Stephanie:Let's kick it!!(she tries to get into a battle stance but her arms and hands  
weren't working)....Huh?!! What the...?*What are you doing?!*Senshi Business. I want  
to assist the Moon Princess*OH NO! YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME WEAR THAT  
OUTFIT AGAIN!* Kanto Power!!(she raises a stick into the air and transforms into  
Sailor Kanto)  
  
Sephiroth:....I don't understand you...  
  
Kanto:....(she looks hopelessy at her Senshi uniform)....sometimes...I don't understand  
myself...  
  
Sephiroth:Well....enjoy being in that ridiculous outfit...(he lunges at an Iron Man and  
slashes it's stomach. The other walks over to Sailor Kanto and prepares to cut her into  
two. Sailor Kanto looks at the Iron Man and jumps out of the way when she notices  
another creature)  
  
Kanto:...Umm....Sephiroth? Do big cities have gaint dragon bones?  
  
Sephiroth:No...they don't...  
  
Kanto:Then I think we are in for a new fight...(she draws the Tempest and lunges at the  
Iron man. She uppercuts it and spins kicks it. She jumps into the air and slashes the Iron  
man's face and the Iron man falls down. That's when the fight got serious)  
  
Sephiroth:Weak as usaul...(he points his sword into the air and then at the Iron man. A  
small meteor comes out of nowhere and crushes the Iron Man. He looks to Jenova's new  
forces, Zombie Dragon)...uh oh...  
  
Kanto:(Backs up as the dragons swipe at her with bones)...I can't get in!! They are too  
defended!  
  
Sephiroth:Try magic or something!  
  
Kanto:Right! Diamond Star!(she tries to form a ice shuriken but doesn't)...It's not  
working!You can't use any other power!!*Now, you tell me*  
  
Sephiroth:I can't use anything then...I have to recharge from the Meteor spell...  
  
Kanto:.....We are in deep shit...  
  
Jenova:Hahahahahaha!!! You are nothing to my Zombie Dragons!!  
  
voice:Spiral....Moon...Heart....Attack!!!(a wave of hearts hit the Zombie Dragons. They  
are knocked down but they were getting up. Sephiroth and Sailor Kanto look to see  
Sailor Moon, Sailor MiniMoon and Sailor Mars)  
  
Sephiroth:Great....just what I need...  
  
Kanto:...grrrr....  
  
Moon:...I am Sailor Moon!! The Champion of Justice! On behalf the Moon...  
  
MiniMoon:Future Moon  
  
Mars:and Mars!!  
  
all:We will punish you!!!(strike poses)  
  
Sephiroth:....Who are these girls? Does someone pay them to do that?  
  
Kanto:I have this strange urge to......(does a pose)and on Behalf of Kantina!!(Author's  
Note: The city is called Kantina but the land was called Kanto)  
  
Sephiroth:(raises an eyebrow)...I'm cutting you off the beer  
  
Kanto:....I don't drink any  
  
Sephiroth:That's why you shouldn't drink at all(he ducks under a claw of a Zombie  
Dragon)Whoa...(he punches the dragon and cuts it in half with his sword. He jumps away  
from it)  
  
Kanto:...*Why am I doing this?!*Just fight it, Ameph!....Kanto....(her holds her fist  
back) PUNCH!!!(she punches a dragon in the stomach. Her fist literly explodes and blasts  
the dragon to pieces(author's note:Just like Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch). # dragons  
still remained but the other Senshi rushed into battle)  
  
Mars:These are new! Mars....Celestial...Fire...Surrond!(she fires multiple fire rings at a  
dragon. The dragon gets hit by all of them but it was still alive. Mars ran into it's  
defenses and kicks it. The dragon dissolves)  
  
MiniMoon:PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!!!(she fires her little pink hearts at a zombie  
dragon. Little by little, the hearts knock the bones loose and the dragon falls to the  
ground)  
  
Sephiroth:...I suggest you run...  
  
dragon:.....MOMMY!!!(it disappears)  
  
Jenova:.....*I'll have to do something about that last one*...um...I'll get you for this!!  
  
Sephiroth:Come and get it(he turns to face the three Sailor Senshi)....Don't touch me...  
  
Moon:We weren't intending to touch you!  
  
Sephiroth:Good...  
  
Kanto:.......(she bows)...*Stephanie!!*....Your highness...  
  
Sephiroth:....Get up! I aint royality!  
  
Moon:....  
  
Mars:She means you, Miss Moon Princess!!  
  
Moon:Who are you?  
  
Kanto:Your old bodyguard....Stephanie Ark...  
  
Moon:My old bodyguard?  
  
Luna:(appearing from the bushes with Artemis)Prehaps I can explain...  
  
(Falshback. The Moon Kingdom. A 11 year old girl stands in front of Queen Serenity)  
  
Stephanie:....Your highness...I traveled far from my home to...   
  
Serenity:To what?  
  
Stephanie:I...I want to join your army! I want to become the best swordswoman so I can  
defeat Rosh!   
  
Serenity:...You wouldn't be....Stephanie Ark of Kantina...Why have you run away from  
your home?  
  
Stephanie:Please don't tell Sir Thomas!   
  
Serenity:I understand that you want to avenge this man for some reason...why is that?  
  
Stephanie:He....killed daddy  
  
Serenity:I'll tell you what...I'll have my best swordsmen to train you...but you must repay  
me by protecting my daughter.  
  
Stephanie:Thank you, your highness(bows)  
  
Serenity:Let me show you to my daughter(she leads Stephanie to a field of flowers. IN  
the field was Princess Serena)Serena! I want you to meet Stephanie Ark of Kantina  
  
Serena:Pleased to meet you, Miss Ark  
  
Serenity:She has offered to become your bodyguard  
  
Stephanie:I will protect you with my life(bows)  
  
(Shinto Shrine)  
  
Sephiroth:....What ya know....a talking cat...  
  
Kanto:*Interesting story...Can we go and GET OUT OF THESE CLOTHES  
NOW?!*NO...I think there was more  
  
Moon:But...what happened?  
  
Luna:Hold on! I'm not done with the story yet!  
  
(Flashback. The scene were Princess Serena was being attacked by Queen Beryl)  
  
Serena:No! Prince Edyimond!!(Author Note:I hope that's how you spell it) NO!!!  
  
Beryl:Now, Pretty Miss Moon Princess!! You will join him!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!(  
  
Serena:No! Stop this!!(Beryl attacks Princess Serena and she is knocked out. Both  
Serena and Edyimond begin to float in the air and up into a vortex)  
  
Beryl:HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Stephanie:Stop!! I won't let you do this!!  
  
Beryl:Oh really?! and who are you?!  
  
Stephanie:Stephanie Ark! I shall kill you!!  
  
Beryl:You don't stand a chace, little girl!!  
  
Stephanie:I may not stand much of a chance but my father's spirit will guide me!!(she  
lunges at Beryl. Beryl puts up a magic shield but it fails somehow and Stephanie slashes  
Beryl with her sword. Beryl growls and sideswipes Stephanie. She then fires a energy  
beam at Stephanie and knocks her out)  
  
Beryl:Foolish girl...  
  
(Later)  
  
Serenity:Cosmic Moon Power! (Everyone is sent to earth into the future. Queen Seretiny  
falls down on a rock while Luna and Artemis comfort her)  
  
Luna:My queen! What will happen to you?  
  
Serenity:...I am dying...  
  
Artemis:No! You can't!  
  
Serenity:It is too late, Artemis...our kingdom is over...(a figure staggers over to Queen  
Serenity)...You survived, Stephanie...  
  
Stephanie:Your highness! Are you alright?!  
  
Serenity:No, Stephanie...I am about to die...Although no one won...I thank you for your  
services...I suggest that you go find that man, Rosh...  
  
Stephanie:....I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you...  
  
Serenity:...It's okay...  
  
Stephanie:Good bye....your highness...(she looks like she was about to cry as she walks  
away)  
  
(Shinto Shrine)  
  
Kanto:I never forgot that day...  
  
Sephiroth:BORING!!!  
  
Kanto:Shut up...  
  
Mars:...Why is she a Sailor Senshi? She isn't a princess  
  
Artemis:I can explain that...  
  
(Flashback. 2 men were sparring against each other with swords)  
  
Alandros:You have gotten better, brother  
  
Ares:Yes, I have...but you are still the better fencer  
  
Alandros:...Ares...I want you to meet my daughter, Stephanie(a toddler walks in)  
  
Stephanie:Dada!!(she runs to Alandros. Alandros picks her up)  
  
Ares:Hello, Stephanie! I am your Uncle Ares  
  
Stephanie: Unklie Arthes?  
  
Ares:I also have a daughter, brother...She will make such a fine Princess for Mars(A  
toddler version of Rei walks in)  
  
Rei:Da!  
  
(Shitno Shrine)  
  
Mars:....She's my cousin?  
  
Kanto:*You're her cousin?*Well....I forgot that my uncle was the King of Mars*This is  
getting strange...*  
  
Moon:Wait....how do you know that she is related to Sailor Mars  
  
Artemis:I...Umm....I just do!  
  
MiniMoon:and we don't even know who she is!  
  
Kanto:....I'm Sailor Kanto  
  
Sephiroth:(snorts)Just like you to say that...You and your girly ways...(he shakes his head)  
  
Moon:What are you doing here?! Who are you!?  
  
Sephiroth:I'm Sephiroth Mako...and she's really my sister...and who are you to talk to an  
adult like that, Miss Meatball Hair!  
  
Moon:WAHHH!!! YOU ARE MEAN JUST LIKE REI!!!  
  
MiniMoon:So...if you are related to one of the princesses...then you can become a Senshi?  
  
Luna:Whatever your heart desires...  
  
Kanto:...*I don't how you feel but I HATE THIS OUTFIT*Yes, Ameph...we established  
that fact for the billionth time(she detransforms and so does the others)  
  
Sephiroth:I don't know about you, Stephanie...but I'm outta here(he enters the shrine)  
  
Rei:....Stephanie....Can we ask you to join us in the fight against the HeartSnatchers?  
  
Stephanie:...I dunno if I can...I'm already on another mission to stop someone named  
Jenova...I'll see to it if I have the time to help you outThanks, Ameph*Just this once,  
Stephanie*  
  
Serena:Thank you  
  
Rini:We'll try and help you with this Jenova  
  
Rei:Hey, Serena...don't you have any homework to do?  
  
Serena:WAHHH!!! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!!(she runs to her house)  
  
Rini:Hey! wait up for me!(she runs after her)  
  
Luna:Not again...(she runs after them)nice going, Rei! Now I have to follow them home  
  
Artemis:...I better get back to Mina's before she gets worried...  
  
Stephanie:*Should we tell her about the curse?*I don't think so...it would ruin our  
alliance*I think you're right*  
  
(Later. Stephanie is in the bathroom as she prepares to get into the hot tub)  
  
Stephanie:I hope Sephiroth is doing okay...(she takes off her clothes and looks into the  
water)...If someone walks in, there is going to be trouble...Why? Stephanie disappears  
and is replaced by my male body?I see(she looks around and a bottle of bodywash  
catches her eye. She takes it and looks at it)....Anti-Water Bodywash...put it on and it's  
like a water shield...I don't think...(Stephanie opens it and puts it on. She steps into the  
water and checks)*It worked...I'm still a girl...which I hate...you must have a pretty big  
history...what happened?*Well...My father was killed when I was 8. I ran away from  
home with my sword to avenge the person who killed my father, Rosh the Warlord. He  
was blamed for lots of deaths of great heros. I traveled the world to kill him which wasn't  
easy. I never found him but Wrexsoul made himself known and I had to go back  
home...when I got back, I was 14 and Sir Thomas Winger made me general. That's when  
I lost to Wrexsoul and here I am*This won't go out well with reena if I mention you to  
her*(the door opens and Chad walks in)  
  
Chad:Finally...time to rest...  
  
Stephanie:AHHHH!!!  
  
Chad:WHAT?! OH Man!!(Sephiroth and Rei rush to the scene)  
  
Sephiroth:....*Why is she a girl? That's hot water*  
  
Rei:Chad!! Didn't you know that we had new members of our shrine?!  
  
Chad:well, uhh....  
  
Rei:LEAVE!!(Chad bows and leaves)Sorry about that, Stephanie  
  
Stephanie:...That's...okay...  
  
Rei:(turns around but doesn't see Sephiroth)...That's odd...I thought I saw him here a  
minute ago....(she leaves and Sephiroth drops down from the ceilling)  
  
Sephiroth:Sucker!(he walks into the bathroom)  
  
Stephanie:HEY! I'm naked!!  
  
Sephiroth:...Well...um...I...um...  
  
Stephanie:LATER!!   
  
Sephiroth:Okay okay...  
  
(Later. The bedroom. Stephanie walks in and sees a bunch of women's pajamas and a  
note on them. She takes the note and reads)  
  
Dear Bro  
  
It must be hard for ya for being one of those stupid Sailor Senshi. Anyway, I'm  
going to keep this city clean at night so we don't have problems. Oh and don't wear these  
things...they'll make you look like a woman.  
  
Your Bro,  
Seph  
  
Stephanie: I hope he knows what he's doing....but for the...clothes...(she goes through the  
drawers and puts on boxers and a muscle shirt. She slowly climbs into bed and falls  
alseep)  
  
to be continued  
  
  
Next time: Sephiroth is missing and a new player in town makes himself known. He is the  
Grim Reaper himself, Lamort(No. He's not french). Stephanie and Rei have to find out if  
Sephiroth was killed or kidnapped. But someone else other than Jenova, Tomoe and  
Lamort also makes himself known. Could this be....Wrexsoul? And why is he so  
interested in Rini's friend, Hotaru?  
  
Author's Notes: Hey! Sephiroth and Ameph meeting up the Sailor Senshi was one of our  
first ideas. But it was the time when the Sailor Senshi went up against Queen Beryl and  
Sephiroth was also supposed to be cursed with the body of a dragon who was supposed to  
be Stephanie's cursed brother, Dais. That was about 2 years ago but now we have the  
real deal. We still have a long way to go because this was one of our biggest stories. 


	10. Into the Silence: Part 2

Into the Silence  
Part 2:His name is Lamort  
  
Disclaimer:I disclaim for what I saw. That's why I write these stupid disclaimers that  
waste my time and space on my computer. I'm gonna call a lawyer and sue the person  
whoever came up with the 'Disclaimer'  
  
  
(Shinto Shrine. Stephanie is awakened by Rei when she walks into her bedroom)  
  
Stephanie:Ouuuggg....  
  
Rei:Sorry about that but I think you need to come to school with me  
  
Stephanie:School? I don't go to school. I dropped out remember  
  
Rei:Yes but still...  
  
Stephanie:You go to your school...(she looks over to Sephiroth's bed which was  
untouched)...where's Seph?  
  
Rei:Who is he anyway?  
  
Stephanie:He's my brother  
  
Rei:In this life, he is...  
  
Stephanie:You go to school. I'm gonna protect the town while you are at school  
  
Rei:...What if the police catch you?  
  
Stephanie:They'll never cacth me...  
  
(Later. The Streets. Stephanie walks with Rei to school Stephanie was in her same outfit  
while Rei was in her school uniform)  
  
Rei:...You are just like this Sephiroth...  
  
Stephanie:Why?  
  
Rei:Your clothes...  
  
Stephanie:So what if I wear black...I've been wearing this shirt for a long time now  
  
Rei:Wouldn't you outgrown it? Plus, I think that would fit a man instead  
  
Stephanie:I like men's clothes...there are....manly  
  
Rei:...Oookay...so, you're a tomboy  
  
Stephanie:....You could put it that way......(they come to a school)  
  
Rei:...well...I'll see you later....and stay away from the police!  
  
Stephanie:Yeah, yeah...the police is the least of my worries...I'll be back at the big temple  
of Shinto stuff after my patrol...(she leaves and walks the streets for a while when a police  
officer stops her)  
  
officer:Excuse me, young lady...shouldn't you be at school?  
  
Stephanie:Nope...not really  
  
officer:Why aren't you at school?!  
  
Stephanie:I dropped out!  
  
officer:then you should be at home or at a different school...may I speak to your parents?  
  
Stephanie:*Should I tell Officer O'Hiney about my mother being a psychopathic woman  
trying to take over the world?*No...I don't think that would work...LOOK!! A  
UFO!!!(she screams and points into the sky. The officer turns to look and when he looks  
back at Stephanie. She was gone)  
  
officer:Oh crap....how could I fall for such a stupid trick...(he runs around the corner as  
Stephanie looks down from hanging from the light post)  
  
Stephanie:Martial arts training for the police would be good...but that never  
worksWhy?Not nough brains(she jumps down from the light post and continues her  
walk)  
  
(Later. At noon, Stephanie is walking down the street with a bag of bread. She stuffs  
one into her mouth when a sportscar speeds around the corner and rushes straight at her.   
The driver puts on the brakes as the car screeches to Stephanie. Stephanie justs onto the  
hood of the car and looks at the driver who was a familiar young man and a young woman  
as a passenger)  
  
Stephanie:Hey! Don't ya look at the speed limit?! You coulda hurt someone!  
  
man:Why don't you watch where you are walking! No one walks in the street! And you  
are ruinning my car!  
  
Stephanie:Sorry if I'm standing on your car...maybe I should take it to the body  
shop...right after I wreck it!(she takes her fist and punches a hole in the hood)  
  
man:What the...? I'm going to make you pay for that!(he gets out of the car and jumps  
onto the car and stands up his full height. Stephanie stands up to her full height and looks  
up to the man)  
  
woman:Don't hurt her too much, Amara  
  
Stephanie:Amara? What kinda name is that? Almost like you are a girl  
  
Amara:Maybe I am  
  
Stephanie:Whatcha gonna do about your car, Miss Man  
  
Amara:This!(she punches Stephanie in the stomach and kicks her off her car. Stephanie  
lands on the ground and jumps up)  
  
Michelle:....Amara! I told you to go easy on her!  
  
Amara:Don't worry. We have better things to do then deal with punks like her  
  
Stephanie:Punks? I outta make you eat my club sandwich(she jumps to her feet as Amara  
jumps down from the car)  
  
Amara:Don't waste your time...you would only be hurting yourself...  
  
Stephanie:and you would be sent to the hospital right after I deal with you!(Amra gets into  
the car)Hey! I was talking to ya!! Pay attention!(Amara turns on her car and begins to  
back up when Stephanie grabs her bumper. Stephanie is dragged from the front when she  
senses something. She ducks as a scythe blade hits the front of the car. She turns to face  
a Grim Reaper)  
  
Amara:What the?!  
  
Michelle:is that...a Heart Snatcher?!  
  
Stephanie:Whoa! Stay away, ugly!(she kicks at the grim reaper but it blocks her kick with  
his open hand. She punches at the grim reaper but he blocks it again)  
  
reaper:So! You are the Mighty Stephanie Ark!!   
  
Stephanie:and you must be the Mighty Reaper...and that must be your Mighty Scythe.   
Come for your Mighty Duties?  
  
reaper:My name is Lamort! Dark Master, Lamort! I have come to judge you for your  
death!! I shall bring you to the fiery pits of hell!  
  
Stephanie:Sounds fun...does it come with all-expense airline tickets?  
  
Amara:(whispers to Michelle)We better transform...(they jump out of the car and run into  
an alley)  
  
Lamort:Always the wisecracker, Stephanie! Let's see how you react when I remove your  
head!!(he takes his scythe out of the car and swings it at Stephanie. Stephanie jumps onto  
the car to aviod the scythe but Lamort swings his scythe againa and sweeps Stephanie  
onto the car. Stephanie rolls off the car the scythe hits the car hood right where she was.   
She gets up and faces Lamort who began to float in the air) You fool!! You cannot defeat  
death itself!   
  
Stephanie:No fair....how am I supposed to win then?  
  
Lamort:By dying!  
  
Stephanie:Wrong! Diamond Saw!(she creates 2 large snowflakes and and hurls them at  
Lamort. Lamort blocks with his scythe bu the snowflakes change direction and fly  
off)......that....wasn't supposed to happen...  
  
Lamort:Your end has come!!(he fires a ray of dark energy at Stephanie and hits her in the  
chest. She grunts and falls to the ground. The snowflakes come out of nowhere and slash  
Lamort)ARGH!!! What annoyance!  
  
Stephanie:Hey...it worked...(she gets up) Now you made me mad...I'm gonna have  
to...hurt you  
  
Lamort:You are only wasting your time!!(2 unknown energy balls hit Lamort in the  
back)Auugh.....How dare you!(he turns to face Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune)...so!  
The pretty suited Sailor Senshi have come to save Stephanie!!  
  
Uranus:That is...if you have her heart crystal...then it will be determined  
  
Lamort:Heart crystal...what is that?  
  
Neptune:we won't let Heart snacthers like you get the pure heart crystals  
  
Stephanie:*Why am I doing this?*(she runs away)Maybe because you aren't a battle  
hungry deviant*Not that...why am I transforming into Sailor Kanto?*Maybe ti's  
because you have a good heart for justice or rightousness*Please...don't remind me  
about this*  
  
Lamort:Ha! The great Stephanie Ark is a coward...I'll have a much better challenge with  
these Sailor Senshi!!  
  
Uranus:Who ever you are...we are going to stop you! World....Shaking!!!(she fires a ball  
of energy at Lamort. Lamort disappears and reappears behind Uranus. Uranus turns to  
face lamort and punches him in the face. Lamort is surprised at someone who was  
experienced in martial arts. He swings his scythe at Uranus but she blocks it and knees  
Lamort in the stomach and kicks him high into the air. Lamort stops in midair and fires  
dark energy at Uranus when Neptune fires her Deep Submerge and hits Lamort. Lamort  
begins to fire energy beams like crazy at the two. Uranus and Neptune duck behind at  
garbage can. Lamort blasts the cans and Uranus and Neptune run in different directions  
and head to Lamort. They jumps into the air but Lamort grabs Neptune with his scythe  
and throws her into the ground. Uranus kicks Lamort into the ground and lands on him  
when Lamort fires a beam of dark energy into her face and she also falls off)  
  
Lamort:You foolish girls...are annoying!!  
  
Uranus:*He's tough....those dark energy beams are powerful...*  
  
Neptune:*This isn't going to end this way*  
  
Lamort:Now...You will rot in the fiery pits of hell!(he looms over Uranus. She fires  
another World Shaking but it doesn't seem to work. She tries to kcik him but dead hands  
were hold her boots. She looks to Neptune who was being held to the ground by the  
same hands when Lamort was about to slash her. He swings his scythe and a bright flash  
fills the area. Uranus sees that it was another SAilor Senshi blocking Lamort's scythe with  
her sword)What!?  
  
Uranus:....Who the hell are you?  
  
Kanto:Not a never nice greeting...  
  
Lamort:You will pay for that!(Kanto pushes on the scythe and pushes Lamort back away  
from Uranus)  
  
Kanto:Well...it's time I take you to the fiery pits o Hell...with airfare  
  
Lamort:We'll see about that! Death Blaster!(He fires a large beam of energy at Kanto.   
Kanto tries to move but dead hands hold her into her place. She has no choice but to get  
hit by Lamort's Death Blaster. She cries in pain and looks back to Lamort who was  
looming over her)You shall die first!  
  
Kanto:....Kanto....(she draws her open hand back as Lamort swings his scythe)  
PUNCH!!!(she punches Lamort in the stomach as his scythe misses her by an inch.   
Lamort gasps as he backs up)  
  
Lamort:....you.....you......evil child....I may lost this battle....but....I will...win this war!(he  
disappears)...if you wish to rematch me...meet me at the Tokyo Towers at midnight  
  
Kanto:Okay...see you then...(turns to face the Outers)...who are you?   
  
Uranus:I was about to ask you the same question...  
  
Kanto:Sailor Kanto  
  
Uranus:Sailor Uranus  
  
Neptune:Sailor Neptune  
  
Uranus:What planet is Kanto?  
  
Kanto:It's not a planet...just a kingdom  
  
Neptune:Then why are you a Senshi?  
  
Kanto:Simple luck...something about being related to....Sailor Mars  
  
Uranus:Great....then we don't have to deal with you...let's go, Neptune...she's just one of  
those Inners  
  
Neptune:You are right...(they run away)  
  
Kanto:....Funky people....I better ask Rei bout themI never heard of a Sailor Uranus or  
Sailor Neptune  
  
(Later. Stephanie is walking through the streets once more. She is worried that Sephiroth  
is missing)  
  
Stephanie:*Hope Sephy didn't run into Big Creepy. I'm getting worried bout him...and  
what's going on with Jenova?*You are worried about Sephiroth? I thought you never  
cared about anyone but yourself*Well...he's my brother and all*(she turns at a corner  
and sees Reenie and her friend, Hotaru being pestered by some thugs)*Uh oh*  
  
thug1:Okay, liddle gerls!! Hand over your lunch mondey!!  
  
Reenie:I don't have any lunch money, you creeps!!  
  
thug2:Yeah right!  
  
Hotaru:Go away!  
  
thug1:Hawhawhawhaw!! We're gonn ahave ta hurt ya if ya don't give us yer lunch  
money!  
  
Stephanie:Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!  
  
thug2:Oooo....look at da pretty lady  
  
thug1:(walks over to Stephanie)Why don't we go out sometime soon?  
  
Stephanie:Me go out with you? No way  
  
thug1:....then I'll have to make you go out with!!(he prepares to punch Stephanie when a  
large hand grabs his fist)  
  
Stephanie:Huh?(she looks to who's hand it was. It was Wrexsoul).....you...  
  
Wrexsoul:So good to remembered, Miss Ark...it seems that I underestimated Sephiroth's,  
Reena's and Lance's power...but I have a bigger prize...(he looks over to Reenie and  
Hotaru)Thank you for leading me here(he throws the thug high into the air. The other  
thug runs away)...Now, Hotaru...I will make you an offer...  
  
Stephanie:In your dreams, Gramps! Like she would trust you!(Wrexsoul backhands  
Stephanie into a car and she is knocked out)oooh....  
  
Reenie:....Keep away, you demon!  
  
Wrexsoul:Silence, human! I wish to speak to Hotaru  
  
Reenie:Run, Hotaru!  
  
Hotaru:What about you?!  
  
Reenie:Don't worry about me! Just run!(Hotaru runs)  
  
Wrexsoul:Foolish girl...(he floats up into the sky and begins to fly after Hotaru. Hotaru  
looks back at Wrexsoul as he draws closer. When Wrexsoul almost has Hotaru, he is  
knocked back by Jenova)Ahhh....my traitorous daughter...how is your day?  
  
Jenova:What are you doing here?  
  
Wrexsoul:Nothing much...just plotting your defeat...along with your sons  
  
Jenova:You will never win, Wrexsoul...  
  
Wrexsoul:I already have...(he takes out his sword and swings it at Jenova. Jenova ducks  
under it and stabs at Wrexsoul but she misses as Wrexsoul comes down at her with his  
sword. He slashes Jenova and knocks her down)...You were wrong to turn against me,  
daughter...(he turns to Hotaru who was glowing purple)....Ah...so you show your true  
power...  
  
Hotaru:Wrexsoul....Pharoh 90 will destroy you  
  
Wrexsoul:If he wishes me dead, then why doesn't he come himself?  
  
Hotaru:I need the Purity Challise...from Pure Hearts...  
  
Wrexsoul:That old scheme? I tried that and it never worked...  
  
Hotaru:Leave, Wrexsoul...this is our dimension!!   
  
Wrexsoul:That is too bad...I, soon, will use your power...so I can send my army to enslave  
these humans  
  
Hotaru:...I think not, Wrexsoul(she fires a purple ray of energy at Wrexsoul and hits him  
in the chest. Wrexsoul growls as he draws his sword. Hotaru floats in the air and fires  
another ray of energy at Wrexsoul. Wrexsoul blocks it and laughes)  
  
Wrexsoul:....How about this, Mistress 9...I'll let you fight these silly teenage human  
girls...if you lose, then you give me your power...if you win, then I will leave...after I deal  
with my daughter and her children...  
  
Hotaru:...I will say yes to that, Wrexsoul...I shall not lose to such silly girls!!  
  
Wrexsoul:Good...(disappears as Hotaru faints)  
  
(Back with Reenie)  
  
Reenie:Oh no! He going to get Hotaru!!(she runs after Wrexsoul when she finds Wrexsoul  
fighting a woman. Wrexsoul knocks the woman down to the ground and flies off. Reenie  
runs when the woman grabs her foot)  
  
Jenova:Stop there, human!  
  
Reenie:Let go of me!!  
  
Jenova:...I just want to ask you one question, human....who is that girl Wrexsoul is  
chasing? I've seen her around the Tomoe house most of the time I'm there  
  
Reenie:She's Hotaru! Now, let go of me!!  
  
Jenova:....This is for your own good, human...keep her away from that man...who knows  
what might happen if he gets to her...take her to my son...he'll protect her...or maybe  
those silly human girls calling themselves the Sailor Senshi  
  
Reenie:What...? Why should I take Hotaru to your son? Who is your son?!  
  
Jenova:....Ameph Est Mako...(she disappears)  
  
Reenie:...Hotaru!!!(she runs in the direction Hotaru ran)  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Serena:Wah!! I think I'll never get done with my homework!!  
  
Lita:Sure you will! You just have to concentrate!  
  
Amy:If you didn't worry about your stomach...maybe you would have at least a C...the  
same goes to you, Lita. You're always thinkning about boys  
  
Serena:Or maybe if the Heart Snatchers didn't attack so much...then I would have a good  
grade...  
  
Lita:Of course! I need a boyfriend!  
  
Amy:...*why do I put up with this...they want to chase men so much*  
  
Lita:I also want to see this new Sailor Senshi I heard about.   
  
Serena:She's supposed to be...(sees Stephanie on the ground)...She's right there!!  
  
Amy:Oh my god! What happened!? Look at the car!  
  
Lita:Is it time for you to worry about the car?  
  
Amy:Look!(points to the large dent in the car) No one could survive that...  
  
Serena:Is she breathing?  
  
Lita:Yeah...she's breathing...(Stephanie's eyes shoot open)Yah!  
  
Stephanie:Whoa! Outta my face!   
  
Serena:You're okay!  
  
Amy:...She's alive?  
  
Stephanie:Of course!(she jumps to her feet)...Think a minor concussion is gonna hurt me?  
Puh-lease...Hey, Serena....who are these people?   
  
Serena:This is Amy and this is Lita.(whispers)Also...Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter  
  
Amy:Hello, Stephanie...You can come to me if you need help at school...  
  
Lita:I hope you know some cute guys  
  
Stephanie:*Typical girl talk*...You didn't happen to see any big guys wearing black  
armor?  
  
Serena:No  
  
Stephanie:...oh crap...I think we are in very serious trouble...  
  
Lita:Why?  
  
Stephanie:Ummm....I'll tell ya later...We gotta find Reenie and her little friend!!  
  
Amy:What's going on?!  
  
Stephanie:This fight as gone rowdy to nuclear...Some big evil guy named Lamort says he  
gonna send me to the fiery pits of hell....I rather go to a private mountain for training and  
just now...It's too long to xplain!!(she runs down the street. Serena, Lita and Amy can  
barely keep up)  
  
(Meanwhile. In a dark lab)  
  
Jenova:(appearing out of nowhere)Hojo....we have a big problem...  
  
Hojo:What? ran out of doritos again?  
  
Jenova:No...Wrexsoul is here...  
  
Hojo:....Dammit!   
  
Tomoe:What's wrong, Hojo?(he appears out of the shadows)  
  
Hojo:Jenova's evil father, Wrexsoul appeared  
  
Tomoe:Wrexsoul?....The master has dealt with him a long, long time ago...Where's  
Hotaru?!  
  
Jenova:I tried to protect her but Wrexsoul was too strong!  
  
Tomoe:Damn...I need her here...  
  
Jenova:However...Lamort could bring her here(Lamort appears)  
  
Tomoe:Yes...bring me the girl, Lamort  
  
Lamort:As you wish...  
  
(On the streets. Stephanie, Serena, Lita and Amy has found Reenie and Hotaru)  
  
Reenie:She fainted again! That man is nowhere around! but some woman told me to find  
her son, Ameph Est Mako...Do you know who he is?  
  
Lita:*I wonder if he's cute*  
  
Amy:Ameph Est Mako? I never heard of that kind of name...he most be from another  
country  
  
Stephanie:*Jenova?!*That's your full name...it must be JenovaI...heard of Ameph Est  
Mako....he's my.......boyfriend!!  
  
Reenie:You do?! Why would this woman want me to find him?  
  
Stephanie:He's none other than the best martial artist in the world!! I heard he took down  
45 demons at once!!  
  
Lita:He is cute, right?  
  
Amy: Is he smart?  
  
Serena:Does he like girls?  
  
Stephanie:Hey! He's my boyfriend!!Are you sure you know what you are doing?*No*  
  
Reenie:then he could protect Hotaru!!  
  
Stephanie:....Ummm...I heard he can't because he's in.......Africa fighting for the lions and  
getting them food!!  
  
Amy:What country? I always was a little interested in Africa  
  
Stephanie:.....Ohio?(the others sweatdrop)  
  
Reenie:Can you get him here?! We need his help!  
  
Stephanie:I can try...  
  
(Later. The Shinto Shrine. Stephanie and Rei were having a private talk in the back)  
  
Rei:What happened?!  
  
Stephanie:Nothing! I got into a fight with Death himself! It's just that a bigger threat  
named Wrexsoul says that he wants to talk to Hotaru...I'm getting a bad feeling  
  
Rei:....I have been sensing a lot of evil today...are you sure you can handle the town when  
we are at school? What about your brother?  
  
Stephanie:I don't know what happened to Seph...I'm getting very worried about him...I  
hope he wasn't kidnapped by Lamort or Wrexsoul or worse...(screams are heard from the  
front yard)...I hope that was Sephy screamin...(they run into the front yard and find Sailor  
MiniMoon desperately trying to protect Hotaru from Lamort. Sailor Moon, Sailor  
Mercury and Sailor Jupiter were on the ground, unconscious)  
  
Lamort:It is futile to protect her!! Give me the girl!!  
  
MiniMoon:No way!! Pink Sugar Heart attack!!(pink hearts fly at Lamort but he  
disappears and appears at a different location. Lamort lunges at MiniMoon and knocks  
her onto her back and starts for Hotaru)  
  
Hotaru:No!! Reenie! Help!  
  
Lamort:Your father wants you, Hotaru...(a rock hits him in the head. He looks to  
Stephanie who has thrown it)  
  
Stephanie:You got change...I'll handle Creepy  
  
Rei:Right!(she runs behind the temple)  
  
Stephanie:C'mon, MiniMoon! Let's thrash em!  
  
MiniMoon:Right!  
  
Lamort:So! You decieded to fight again, Stephanie!(he lunges at Stephanie with his scythe  
and slashes at her. Stephanie jumps away from it but part of shirt was slashed. Lamort  
begins to spin his scythe around at high speeds. He slashes Stephanie across the chest and  
slashes her into the air. Lamort appears by Stephaie and slashes her some more and fires a  
dark beam of energy into her and knocks her to the ground. Lamort prepares to hit  
Stephanie again when MiniMoon's Pink Hearts hit him in the back of the head. Lamort  
turns to face MiniMoon when Sailor Mars Celestail Fire hts him from behind again.   
Lamort turns in rage as Stephanie grabs onto Lamort and punches Lamort across the face.   
Lamort's face flies off and reveals the man under a mask)  
  
Stephanie:.....S.....Sephiroth?!!!  
  
To be continued  
  
Next time: Lamort is Sephiroth under Jenova's control. Wrexsoul has lied and is trying to  
find Hotaru. The Outer Senshis are attacking demons and Inner Senshis and the Inners  
just learned that Stephanie isn't the girl they thought she was. They learn that Stephanie is  
really a man.  
  
Author's Notes:I just reread my stories and I realized that I am screwed. I made so many  
errors that I could break a world record in writing stories. Forgive my mistakes and stuff  
or I'll have to get personal 


End file.
